My story
by Fioleefan
Summary: sequel to forgive me. This is the story of Madeline. Marshall lee's and Fionna's daughter. Her memories and her experiences on her quest to avenge her parents... who are... Must read to find out ;D
1. Chapter 1

~My story~ (Sorta like a sequel to my story 'Forgive Me')

Madeline's P.O.V.

My name is Madeline and this is my story.

I was born from love, love that came of two unlikely places. One of those places was from the heart of an adventuress…my mother. She was tough and fearless; she didn't allow anything to get in her way and always believed her way was the best way. The other unlikely place was my father. The son of the 'queen of evil' and born half-evil himself, he was mischievous and often very mean. After becoming a vampire and being immortal for a while, he met my mother. My birth and they're get together was a story I'll never forget no matter what. Thanks to a bet, made by the queen of evil, my mother almost lost her life at the hands of dragons and it cost my father his immortality… but that's another story. This is my story… and just because it's based on them, it doesn't make it any less mine. This is the story of how far I went for revenge.

It was a regular morning. I still hadn't bothered to return to the debris of my old house, my parent's tree house, so I stayed at my father's cave-house. After what happened, I didn't want to return. I wanted to stay away from the painful memories… and the piteous looks the others gave game when I entered a room. Staying at any of my father's houses was a bad idea…the memories haunted my head and the pain followed. I remember the first time he showed me this house… My mother was at aunt Cake's house visiting. Father thought I'd be nice to spend sometime together. I knew that was a lie… he just didn't want to go to aunt Cake's. I always laughed at the memory.

*FLASHBACK*

"You don't want to spend time with me; you just don't wanna get grilled by aunt Cake." I teased

My father, Marshall Lee, just smiled back mockingly. I was only nine at the time and I knew he was older than my mother was by a few years…well physically. He had told me of his vampire centuries… I always found that amusing. He was around his thirties at the time. His hair was long and shaggily hanging from his head. His skin was tanned from all the sun he took. It wasn't noticeable that he was a vampire. That's something I found annoying about me parents…they loved the sun. I was more of a night time person and the glare of the sun often angered me…but then again, they say you don't know what you have until its gone. "Don't tell your mother." He laughed. I loved his laugh…it was like mother's hugs…They made me feel safe. For the rest of the day he showed me the house and the cave. We had lunch and played frizzbe with his Zombie cat Schwalb, who liked me well enough to bring me dead birds. It was gross, but sweet. That night at home, while my mother tucked me into bed, she asked if I had a good time. I didn't lie when I said I did.

*END*

My eyes filled with tears but as soon as I felt them, I furiously wiped them away. Yeah…staying at the cave-house was a bad idea. After stepping out the shower, I draped the red towel over my bruised body and walked out into my father's room. The only bedroom in the entire cave-house. I ignored the sharp pain in my side as I walked over to the closet. Luckily, for me, my father was a hoarder when it came to clothes. He still some of his ex-girlfriend's just like my mother's clothes. Looking through the slightly gothic female outfit, I remembered the first day I met Ashley…

*FLASHBACK*

She was walking past the cave entrance when I saw her. Her pale complexion and two side ponytails made her stand out. She was young… physically anyway. I was playing with Jake and Cookie outside the house in the cave when she walked into the cave. As soon as she saw us…well me… she scoffed "Is this the little half-breed offspring?"

"Umm… We're all half-breed offspring." I teased, looking from my cousin's to me.

Out of the three of us, Jake was the oldest… but his fear of vampires had him hidden behind one of the floor's stalagmites. Cookie, on the other hand, who was Jake's younger sister and my younger cousin of one year, was not afraid. She stepped forward "We're not supposed to talk to strangers. You should leave."

Again, Ashley scoffed "Or what?" She laughed

Cookie, just like Jake, had inherited her mother's powers. She stretched her mouth big and yelled with force "Mommy!"

Almost instantly, aunt Cake, followed by my mother, walked out of the house. Since I was always causing trouble, by teasing and scaring my cousins, my mother came ready to scold me. As soon as her eyes landed on Ashley, her expression changed from calm to confused, to annoyed "What are you doing here?" My mother asked. My mother, named Fionna, was a short blond woman. Under that ridiculous bunny hat, that both my father and I would tease her for, she had long luscious blond hair. My mother wore a light blue dress that ended at her knee and her black flats. As always her shiny sword proudly slung across her back. My mother's sword was to her what my father's axe-bass was to him… a treasure.

"Just came to see what Marshall Lee left his immortality for." Ashley smirked

"You have no right to be here." My mother said calmly, her hand on her waist "Now get out of here before I punch your face in."

"Fionna!" Aunt Cake exclaimed. "Not in front of the children." She scolded through gritted teeth. I smiled as I saw my mother roll her eyes.

"What ever." My eyes jerked back to Ashley. "I'll be sure to visit your funerals." She mocked our mortality as she left. I heard my mother grumbled something under her breath and turn to face me. I flashed a smile and she winked before walking behind Aunt Cake into the house. At that moment I realized my mother had her sword in hand… she really didn't like Ashley.

*END*

Opening the closet door, I flipped through the wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of my mother's old black skinny jeans and her v-neck ¾ sleeve white sweater. Over it, I pulled on my father's red and black plaid shirt and slipped on his red sneakers. Sighing, I walked back to the mirror. As I looked on, I could see my mother's peach complexion, my father's dark hair, and my mother's blue eyes. I had my mother's hair type. It was soft and silky… it always reminded me of her. Gabbing the brush, I pulled my mid-back length onyx hair into a ponytail, leaving my bangs to cover the right side of my face. I put the brush down and headed for the staircase. Slowly climbing down and finally reaching the first floor. The first thing I saw was Cookie's sleeping form on the couch. Through this entire experience she had refused to leave my side…it was annoying…but I couldn't deny I enjoyed it… of course, I would never admit that. Cookie was cream colored with black spot. She had beautiful golden eyes and her persistent attitude could really make her a nuisance. I turned my head to the left and saw my father's old amps and my Axe-bass. Next to, it was my sword. They're mine… my parents gave them to me…

*FLASHBACK*

It was my sixteenth birthday party. My mother was laughing with Cake and Gumball while my father was in the kitchen getting the cake. I never really liked Gumball… it seemed as if he had something against my father. My father did tell about how he and Gumball had a rivalry for my mother… I laughed at the thought that Gumball could even stand a chance against my father. Nevertheless, Gumball married some princess from some Kingdome and they had a daughter. Of course since he was my mother's friend him and his candy wife plus their brat, were invited to my parties and I was invited to theirs. Of course, I would always skip out with my dad… unless he was forced to go too. I was never really a friend of Princess Bonnibel… and I guess she was never really my friend either. We were really just…forced acquaintances. Now I'm getting side tracked. My father walked down the stairs with the strawberry covered chocolate cake. I licked my lips at sight. He grinned my way and set the cake on the table. The rush of teen princesses ran over to the table…again neither was my friend. They were all here because their parents were friends with either one of my parents. I looked back to the forest on our left. I was waiting for my friend to show… my only true friend. He was a secret…from my father. My mother knew of him and knew him personally. Mike the lycanthrope prince. It was because of an old vampire vs. lycanthrope thing that I kept Mike a secret from my father… but I guessed that enough time had passed from my father becoming a mortal and he wouldn't recognize the scent. I watched the forest, intensely…still no Mike. "Mads!" I heard my father call my nickname from the table and I ran over grinning. Next to the cake, and aside from the mountain of presents next to the tree house, lay two boxes. One box was red and black with music notes. It said 'From dad.' In script. The other was blue and green with a pink bow and in print it said 'From mom'. I curiously stared at the boxes, completely bypassing the cake. With pleading eyes I looked at my mother, she had more sympathy when it came to me. After rolling her eyes and sighing, she nodded "only if you open mines first." She teased. I ripped through the rapping paper until it revealed the white box underneath. My curiosity nagged at me. What was it? Carefully, I untapped the ends of the box and gently lifted the lid. I hadn't asked for anything material this year. Just the courage to tell my father about Mike… my mother had told me to do it... Nevertheless, I feared. I feared both my parents. Not only because they were my parents but also because others feared them. Huge twenty-ton Cyclops monsters feared them. After removing, the top I stared wide eyed at the present. It was my mother's sword! The long shiny golden blade that had assisted my mother on her adventures. My eyes slowly wondered towards my mother's smiling face & couldn't help but grin back. The princesses that surrounded me were unsure why I was so happy to receive an old sword, but I was ecstatic. I saw as my mother flashed me her crystal sword, as to say, "Take it. I'll be okay."

Unable to control myself any longer, I ripped open the other present box. Laughs could've been heard from behind me. My mother and father looked on smiling at my excitement. Upon opening the box, I saw it. My father's Axe-bass… it was now mines. When he had taught me how to play, I thought it was because he would give me one of his others… I mean he had three. I would've never thought he'd give me his most prized one. I stared amazed at my new items "I would have never thought you'd give me your most prized possessions." I said smiling

My mother embraced me and my father tussled m hair "You are our most prized possession." She said in to my ear, the smile evident in her tone

"I am a possession?" I asked teasingly

"Of course you are." My father mocked, "We own you."

*END*

A/A/N

New story! This is based off on 'Forgive me' one of my Fiolee stories. Kind of like a sequel except its not.

I hope you stick around to find out what happened to our poor Fiolee couple :-; and what happens to poor Madeline. Heads up she's eighteen. Jake is 3 years older and cookie is seventeen.

When she was born, Fionna was 23 and Marshall Lee was 25… yeah… Fiolee!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Madeline's P.O.V.

I walked past Cookie's sleeping form and straight into the kitchen. A snack would be good right now. When I opened the fridge door, all I saw was red fruit. I sighed, took an apple, and closed the fridge. Sitting on the table, I saw as Schwalb came out from under it and headed for the door. "Out on another adventure Schwalb?" I smiled as the zombie cloud cat walked out the pet door. Adventure…

*FLASHBACK*

"We haven't adventured together in over a year!" My mother exclaimed as my father picked up his Axe-bass from the ground onto his lap. We were in the living room watching Heat Signature, for the billionth time. I mean it's a good movie but c'mon! My mother was sitting on the couch on the opposite end from him. They had been playing footsies for the longest time. "Madeline is old enough to come!" She whined, I swear she could be such a kid. My father rolled his eyes and continued to cradle the instrument.

"It's too dangerous for her." He said avoiding my watch

"Are you kidding?" My mother laughed, "Madeline is fourteen! I started adventuring at twelve!"

"You had a magical talking cat with you." He teased

"…and she'll have both her heroic parents." She mocked

"Heroic?" He asked smiling toothily. I couldn't imagine him ever having fangs.

"Fine. How about if she stays with Cake again?" My mom said

"No!" I finally spoke up "Let me stay here." I begged, "Aunt Cake is so protective and Jake is a Scaredy cat… I always end up in trouble for scaring him." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not my fault he's so easy to scare!" I threw my hands up in emphasis.

"You?" My father pointed to me "Alone? Here?" My mother crossed her legs and leaned back smiling

"Yeah." I said defiantly

"Yeah, right." He scoffed "You'd probably fill the entire house with why-wolves." He teased

"…but daddy…you love why-wolves." I stated innocently "Weren't you in a pack?" I asked with the most angelic voice I could muster

"Touché." He laughed. I heard my mother's light giggle.

"That's your daughter." She said to him, winking at me.

*END*

Sighing once more, I stood and headed for the kitchen door. I looked out the door and saw Cookie was still asleep. I could probably sneak out if I was quiet enough. I tried to step quietly on the old rug. She half turned and murmured in her sleep. I let out a sigh of relief and grabbed my Axe-bass. Turning back and heading for the front door. Once I opened the door and closed it behind me as light as I could I turned to the cave entrance. Slinging the Axe-bass over my shoulder and buckling my belt, I walked towards the entrance. I was still looking down at my belt while I walked towards the cave entrance. To my surprise, there was someone there. The shadow the figure made as the sunlight tried to crawl its way in let me know. When my eyes drifted to the face of the figure, I was surprised to see him there. "Mike." That was all I could say as I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey." The male voice said from my bedroom window. My room in the tree house was aunt Cake's old room, the one with the view and the balcony if you went up the stairs. I turned to face my so-called 'best friend' who didn't even show up to my party.

"Oh, hello." I said as I brushed my hair.

"I am sorry I couldn't go to your party." He said sitting on the ledge

"What's the excuse this time?" I said sarcastically "A puppy got trapped in a tree and needed to get saved but you happened to be the only one there. But then you got trapped too and yada yada yada." Okay… so I was a little bitter. Still, it wasn't the first time he's done this to me. Stood me up I mean.

"Actually, only cats get stuck in trees." He joked with a light laugh. I rolled my eyes and continued to wait for an explanation. Mike was older than I was by a couple centuries but physically he was older by two. He always explained to me that after turning eighteen, lycanthropes don't age. It was a certain type of immortality… he couldn't get sick… he was always hot (temperature wise!) and they only way to kill a lycanthrope was a silver bullet through the head or the heart. I always teased him about the specifics.

"Then?" I asked, "Why weren't you there?"

"Your father saw me and told me to leave." He sighed

"What?" I asked, turning around to face him. Dark brown hair, muscular build, piercing red eyes… all the attributes that made Mike.

"He saw me." Mike sighed again. "I was putting my present on the pile when he came over. You were playing his Axe-bass. I was coming over when he saw me. He could smell my scent… told me to leave."

"So that's why he was acting weird after the party…" I muttered looking down

"Did you open my present yet?" He grinned

"Nope. I only opened two." I said with a smile looking back up

"Open it." He urged "It's the red polka doted one."

I opened my closet to reveal the mountain of presents. Lazily I looked for the pattern. Once it was found I pulled it out of the closet and placed it on the bed. Patting the spot next to me on the bed, as a signal for him to sit next to me. I saw him hesitate minimally before walking over "Wait." I said, "You are house broken right?" I teased and saw his expression go from nervous to annoyed

"Not funny." He said sitting next to me.

"It was kind of." I said smiling. This would be the first time since we met that he was on my bed. He would always stay by the window.

Tracing my fingers around the creases of the box, I began to rip the paper gently. "Just rip it!" He exclaimed. I laughed lightly as I ripped the paper off. The item under the paper was a brown and yellow chest shaped box "Open it." He urged

I smiled as I began to run my fingers along the edge searching for the opening to the chest "Madeline! Who's in there with you?" I heard my father's voice. Before I could do or say anything the door jerked open, slamming against the wall. In the opening stood my angry father, followed by my annoyed mother.

"Okay. Now I know this looks bad." That was all I could say before my father's rage took over. He grabbed my arm and shoved me out the room and directly into my mother who held on to me bewildered. He closed the door and locked it. Shoot. Now, I understand where he comes from. If I walked into my daughter's room and there was a shirtless boy on her bed next to her only wearing a nightshirt, a boy I had told to stay away from her, I would've gone crazy too. However, there was sure no way in the nightosphere or the devil's den I was going not let my father, no matter how scared I was of him, hurt Mike. Freeing myself from my mother's grasp, I ran down the stairs and into the living room. I had left my Axe-bass down here. I grabbed it and ran back up.

"What are you doing?" My mother asked, yelling and moving back as the bass not to hit her, as I pulled the axe back

"Saving my idiot friend." I said swinging the bass forwards and watching as it lodged on the door. Perfect. Then I pulled as hard as I could, ripping the door of is hinges. Freeing the bass I ran into the room as my father was going to stab Mike with the sword I had left on my dresser. Pushing Mike out of the way and towards the window, my father just barely missed badly hurting me. He stood back, dropping the sword as he saw the blood began to flow from my thigh. Mike turned to face me. His protective mode turned on and he went wolfy on me. Literally. He shifted into his wolf from. A wolf, excessively large to be in my room. Growling at my father for hurting me, he side stepped his way to me and whimpered when he saw me holding the wound. "I'm fine. Go." I said as my mother ran over to my side to wrap gauze around the wound. Again, he whined. "Mike, please. For me. Go." This time he listened, he jumped out the large window frame looking back once before dashing away. After I made sure he was gone, I looked back to my worried father "I am fine." I said before slinging the axe-bass over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked me as I slipped on my slippers

"Upstairs." I mumbled as I walked up the stairs to the boat that was covered by the tarp, the 'balcony'. I lay my head on the pillow that I had left up here and looked up at the crescent moon. From the distance, I could hear the howling of a wolf. "Mike." I laughed.

*END*

"What do you want?" I asked avoiding his gaze, by looking past him

"I came to see how you were." He said sighing "Madeline… why are you acting like this?"

"Ha-ha… that's funny." I said sarcastically "Shouldn't you be with your princess." I said bitterly

"What do you have against her?" He said confused

"I am the one against her? Because I'm the one who has problems with her." I laughed dryly

"Madeline…" He sighed

"What don't I have against little Miss perfect?" I asked crossing my arms "I mean, both her parents are home, safe and sound with her. She has a life to continue… and not to mention now she's dating my best friend." I laughed dryly once more "Well… my ex-best friend."

"You're still my best friend." He stated seriously

"Really? Because you're not still mine." I spat. Yeah… I could be spiteful too.

A/A/N

Don't leave me! I'm still setting up the story. It'll get good once she starts to… I can't really say because it'll ruin the surprise… but I promise! It gets better.

Thank you for reviewing… that was really cool of you. You might like what happens here… if you stay to watch as Madeline (dot dot dot. Can't tell you yet x})

& Mrs. Goldsworthy2526 Thank you for the kind review. I am anticipating your update as well. Next chapter has more Fiolee. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

*Flashback*

"Mike?" I called out in whisper. I was looking for my best friend. I hadn't seen him in weeks and things at my house haven't gotten any better. I touched my necklace again. The golden necklace that Mike had put in the chest he gave for my birthday. It was a simple golden necklace with a simple flat and round pendant that read my name. Much like a dog tag.

I heard giggles coming from the clearing where Mike and I would usually hang out. The clearing where we met. I was surprised to hear female giggles. Walking silently, I approached the clearing, and from behind some bushes and some leaves, I saw them. Mike was leaning on a tree with a pink figure laid against him. It was princess Bonnibel…and they were kissing. At the time, I had no idea what I was feeling, but upon sight, I felt weird. I didn't like what I was seeing… it was literally making me sick. "Madeline?" He asked as I stepped from my cover and on twig.

"Hi." I managed to choke out. The nausea making my voice sound weak. "I was looking for you." I said after clearing my throat.

"Well…here I am." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Urmm-humm." The princess said from behind him

"Oh. Right!" He laughed "Mads you already know PB… PB, Mads."

"Of course. I complain about having to go to your horrible parties all the time." I said as emotionless as I could muster.

"Really?" She said with slight mock "What a coincidence! I do the same."

"You two seemed comfortable." I said with a smirk "Is this why you've been flaking on me?"

"Well, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." She smirked back. At that, I was speechless. My eyes went wide in shock. I felt the nausea returning, "Why are you so surprised?" She giggled

"Its…just…he never…" I trailed off, the shock not leaving my tone, or face.

"Told you?" She asked. I nodded. "I asked him to keep us a secret."

"I thought there were no secrets between us." I turned to face him. My face was no longer shocked. I was trying so hard to mask the hurt, the sadness… but mostly I was trying to control the anger.

"We need this to stay a secret." Bonnibel said, speaking for him "My father still isn't okay with the nightosphere's creatures moving to the surface and living here… you know after your father and his escapades he thinks all creatures are the same."

"You're blaming my father?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her

She crossed her arms "I mean, if he hadn't caused so much trouble, than maybe-"

"Look, you bit-" I began but Mike interrupted me

"Mads!"

"No!" I yelled stepping closer to her. I saw her stumble back a step or two but continued her brave face "Your father is just mad because he wanted my mother but she choose my dad." I glared "I will not let this Priss belittle my father!"

"Do you even know the meaning of 'belittle'?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

I growled as I moved only to be stopped by Mike. "Mads!" He exclaimed. Was he really blaming me? Did he not hear what his… princess was saying to his 'best friend'?

"She's just jealous." Bonnibel crossed her arms once more and pouted at him

I growled once more and wriggled in Mike's grasp. "Madeline, please!" Mike begged

I looked at him amazed. He was blaming me. "Forget this." I yelled, "I can't believe you're taking her side." I pulled away from him and stared. Narrowing my eyes at them, I yanked the golden necklace from my neck and ripped it off. I saw as he stared. I threw the object on the ground and stormed off, leaving the two behind.

*END*

"Madeline, please." He began, "Let us help you." He begged

"I don't need your or that…princess' help." I said crossing my arms.

"You need it and you know it." He said sternly, stepping closer

"Goodbye, Mike." I said as I walked past him into the daylight.

"Madeline." He bragged my arm "Let me help you." His contact with the bruised flesh under the plaid shirt made me whimper.

I looked into his concerned eyes, but refused to be drawled in by those…enticing red eyes. "Don't touch me!" I growled, "Leave me alone!" He let me go and moved back. I saw the surprise on his face, turned away, and began to run... right into the evil forest.

After a few yards into the forest, I stopped running. What I wanted was to run, run, and not look back. To run tight into my mothers arms… but… I couldn't. This wasn't like the time I fell of my bike and my mother picked me up and kissed my bruises or the time I fell into the lake by the cave house almost drowning, since I couldn't swim, and my father jumped in to save me… this time I was alone. This time they weren't there. This time… The ache in my legs started again. My entire body ached. I shook the thoughts from my head and tried to ignore the pain as I looked around. I was in the familiar forest that I grew up passing. Whether to go to the cave house with my family or when I was dragged to the candy Kingdome. Yet the silence no longer felt familiar. The trees seemed ticker and more… dark. Listening around there was no noise. Just silence, it was strange as the evil forest was usually filled with evil creatures itching to fight. The silence wasn't unwelcomed… but it was unexpected. The last time this place was silent, I was attacked.

*FLASHBACK*

It was that time of the year again. Little miss perfect, Princess Bonnibel's birthday. The brat turned sixteen and had to have some huge ball inviting everyone. Not only did I have to go, but also I had to wear some stupid frilly dress that aunt Cake bought for me. My family was still a little shaky about what happened three months ago, the whole dad found Mike in my room thing… and of course, I wasn't going to tell them about the Bonnibel ad Mike thing… I mean sure I was angry enough to do it, but then I'd get my self in trouble… more than I already was. My father refused to look at me and we hardly spoke. My mother would get angry with us for the lack of communication, but if he could to be stubborn and ignore me, then I could do the same. Nevertheless, I was forced to go to that… 'Party'. I walked down the stairs with the magenta monstrosity I was 'required' to wear. My hair was up in a bun along with my bangs. My mother prohibited hiding my face. I watched amazed as my mother walked down the stairs in a green and blue silk dress, her black pumps, and her matching purse. Her hair was curled. She really was beautiful. Behind her, I saw my father's grim expression as he walked down in a suit. So… she was punishing both of us. As we headed for the door, I grabbed my Axe-bass. "Leave it." I heard his voice. The first solid command he gave me since my birthday.

Fueled by anger and outraged by his uncaring tone, (after I defended him from that Priss!) I clenched my fists "No." I said as I forcefully slung the instrument over my shoulders. I saw my mother's amazed stare and how he didn't even bother to look back.

The walk through the evil forest was quiet that day. The silence was really not helping with the tensions between us. My parents walked well ahead and I could see my mother was scolding my father for something but he was ignoring her. From behind me, I heard some leaves rustle, but I choose to ignore it. It was when I heard the snarl that I stopped walking. I was staring dead ahead, and I saw both my parents had jerked their heads back to face me. I heard the creature getting closer to me, but my legs would not move. Looking straight at my parents fearful faces, I saw as my mother reached into her purse, for her crystal sword no doubt. Turning slowly to face the creature, I saw the bear-like monster. It was big and brown like a bear, but it had sharp teeth and weird bulging eyes. The hands were claw filled but oddly shaped for a bear. Man, in Aaa there were sure some strange creatures. He growled at my surprised expression. From behind me, I heard as my parents ran to me, but before they could, the bear thing growled once more and lifted its…paws? Out of instincts, I kicked it in the stomach. The beast doubled over and for a quick second I turned back to face my parents, who had stopped. Turning back, I un-slung the musical instrument from my back just in time to stop the bear's attack. I jumped back and swung my bass. The axe cut at his paw, it went straight through his hand. I saw as it split in two. The animal screamed in pain as it swung the other paw at me. This time I crouched avoiding the attack and used the sharp axe to cut at the bear's hind paws. The thing fell to the ground screaming in agony. "Madeline!" I heard my mother's amazed voice from behind me. "That was so mathematical!" She grinned as she reached my side. I smiled and looked back to my father's blank face. My mother and I began to walk back to his side when he ran back to where the bear was. Both my mother and I turned around as we saw what my father was doing. The bear thing had risen up on its bleeding legs and stumbled towards us. My father jumped over it, kicking behind its knee, and making it fall to the ground. Once there he began to kick the animal. "Marshall Lee! Stop!" My mother laughed. Sick weren't they?

When my father stopped, we were both at his side "Are you okay?" He asked me, concern actually present in his tone. I nodded with a smile. "That was pretty cool." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. It was at that moment I realized… we were a mess.

His suit's pants were covered in blood and mud from kicking the dirty animal. My dress was also in the same state, not to mention how my hair was falling out the bun. My mother's bag was dirty as she tossed it somewhere when she was running towards us and she had ripped the bottom part of her dress off to be able to run faster. "Can we go home?" I laughed

He cracked a smile "We have to go to Bonnie's birthday party!" My mother exclaimed, "Let's just go change." She sighed… so we did.

*End*

The silence didn't help stop the memories. Then again what could? Memories were always easy to remember for me. It's as if I have a camera recording in my head. Always recording. And there's no delete button… and when my mind is idle, it replays them all over and over again. Sometimes I felt like Beemo… but at least she could delete.

Continuing my silent walk, I heard whispers. This was more like the evil forest! The ominous whispers got louder with every step forward I took. Poking my head through some bushes, I saw the science cat consulting her friend, the shark girl. I smiled as they mixed chemicals… oh the memories.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mom when is the science cat getting here?" I was itching to watch the fight. My mother and aunt Cake were showing Jake, Cookie and me what they used to do before we were born. Adventure.

"At four." She laughed at my impatience. The ruffled my hair.

My dad walked in with his axe-bass "Wanna show Jake and Cookie what I taught you until they show up?" He asked me handing the axe-ass to me. I nodded enthusiastically.

It's not everyday he lets me touch his favorite guitar. The instrument is heavier than it looks… then again my nine-year-old; ninety-pound body can't lift that many things. Although I'm a fourth evil, as my father is half, he says my strength won't come in until after I'm thirteen. "No." My mother took the bass and gave it back to him "You'll distract her and then Cake and I won't have an audience." She teased

"Hey, she's mine too." He smiled teasingly. I loved their play fights over me. It always made me feel special… Rather have them fight over you… then they fight because of you right?

"Yeah, but it's almost four. I told you she was mine for the hour." She stuck her tongue out.

"You are such a kid." He laughed holding her by the waist

"Oh, hush." She teased smiling at him. Smirking, my father leaned in and kissed her.

"Ewww!" Jake, Cake and I said at the same time.

Aunt Cake walked in laughing "Baby, its four."

My parents pulled back form their kiss. She pulled him by the hand, dragging him out side to watch her fight, as Aunt Cake ushered us out.

The two bad guys…well girls… where standing near by. When my mother walked out, she withdrew her sword and Aunt Cake stretched. "Go mom!" Jake called out; he was sitting on his father's back. The boy feared something as irrational as Ashley, yet loved the danger of fighting a wizard or getting lost in the woods. My family was strange.

"Mommy!" Cookie giggled as Aunt Cake got the first punch on the shark girl

My mom swung her sword but barely missed as the cat rolled away, she threw a potion, but my mom jumped over it "Go Fi!" My dad laughed. Wow… he even he was getting into this.

"Noooooo!" Jake and Cookie said in tuned as their mom was turned into a butterfly.

My mother jumped over the shark and cut off the cat's head. "WOOO! MOM!" I found my self-yelling.

Aunt Cake turned back to her self and used her claws to distract the shark while my mother took her out. "Yay!" Cookie laughed. The two headless creatures ran into the forest. "Again!" Cookie yelled enthusiastically

"Tomorrow at four." Aunt Cake ran over laughing, "She gets me with that butterfly things all the time!"

Lord M. stomped his foot. "Yeah, mommy, daddy is right." Cookie grinned, "You look so cute."

"Awww." Cake smiled and snuggled into her husband's fur

"Ewww." Again, Jake, Cookie, and me said in unison.

A/A/N

Next chapter will be about what happened. She gets to the treehouse and… memories flow. ;-;

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad ya'll like. I hope you continue to like as this will get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

I walked into the clearing that was clearly Science cat's lab. It was dark and had many tables and racks containing chemicals. As soon as I stepped out of the bushes and they saw, my wicked smile and Axe-bass ready to attack both ran away. Bummer. I really wanted the distraction. I sighed as I put the instrument back across my shoulder. Idle mind. Idle… thoughts skipped around my mind. I felt like my head was swimming, almost about to drown, from all the things I was thinking about… "Hey… now that I think about it, how did Mike know where I was?" I stopped in my tracks "I swear if he used his sense of smell to track me!" My face burned, from the rising anger. "He should be tracking his little princess!" I exclaimed loudly, stomping through the ground. Stupid princess.

*FLASHBACK*

It took me longer to get dressed because I couldn't find anything in my closet that would be fit for this type of…party. "If I have to wear a dress and suffer, so do you." My mother teased as she led me to her walk-in closet. She left me standing by the door while she left to play on Beemo. I rolled my eyes and entered the closet. Looking hopelessly through the dresses aunt Cake had bought my mother over the years, I felt like screaming. Pink, purple, yellow… glitter, rhinestones, ruffles… bows, poufs, brilliants… nightosphere no. Finally, about to give up, I reached the final dress on the rack. It was a deep purple with black and a small hint of red under the breasts. It ended a few inches just before the knee and the top had jagged edges going up. Under it was a pair of red short-heeled stilettos. I gaped. "M-mom?"

"Yeah?" She called back. I could hear Beemo's buttons being pressed and the game noises.

"Come here." I said calmly. I could hear her groan and pause the game… the bed creaked lightly as she rose from all the animal pelts. As soon as she entered the closet, I pointed to the dress.

"Oh." She grinned, "Your father got me that."

"Got what?" He asked walking into the closet, tying the tie around his neck.

"The dress." I pointed

"We were going to a club" She smiled "And I need a dress."

"And there was no way I was going to let her go out with one of those." He pointed to the assortment of dresses, while smirking.

"Can I wear it?" I asked and both heads snapped to me.

"Sure." She said as they walked out the closet.

When I finally walked down the stairs, both my parents awaited me. I saw as both stared surprised. The dress fit a little snug but it was okay. My hair was no longer in a bun, it was down, and my bangs recovered my face. I slung my Axe-bass over my shoulder, staring at my father's nonchalant expression.

"Beautiful." I heard my mother whisper as I walked out the door, ahead of them…just in case. There was no way I'd let this dress get ruined.

"Just like you." I heard my father say as the door closed behind us. I turned back to see his hand caressing her cheek and the two kissing. Now, if they weren't my parents that would've actually been cute.

When we finally arrived at that stupid candy party, we were past fashionably late. My dad was now in his comfortable jeans and sneakers, although my mother did make him wear a clean tuxedo top. My mom had switched her ripped dress for a light blue satin dress and her boots. I was so glad I changed out of that magenta monstrosity, the one with all the glitter and furbelows… and bows. All those terrible bows. Seriously! How can aunt Cake get ME something like that? The first thing I saw was Gumball as he called my parents over. He was with his wife and my aunt and uncle. I laughed a little at the dread on my father's face as my mom dragged him over… until she signaled me to follow her too. Then I heard him chuckled and stick his tongue out. Lovely. "Hey, how are you?" Gumball asked my mother as he kissed her cheek. He nodded hello to my father and smiled my way before he said "Madeline, you look beautiful… ust like your mother." He said smiling then turned his attention back to my parents before I even got the chance to thank him.

"Aunt Cake, where are Cookie and Jake?" I asked my aunt who was just listening to the reason I didn't have the dress she had gotten me on from my mother.

"Umm… I think Jake is by that Rainicorn girl and Cookie is in the little girl's room." She responded and turned back to my mother. With the attention of the adults occupied I realized that was my cue to leave them.

So here I was, looking around the room. The decorated ballroom, with all the pink and lavender… This horror fest was over at midnight, and the clock had just struck nine. This was going to be a long night. Honestly, I would've rather be creature food than be here. The thought of having to see her again, not only caused my blood to boil but it, made me physically sick. Bonnibel had that effect on me. She nauseated me. Maybe it was her sugary sweet smell, or that perfect attitude, or the fact she though she was better than I was, but I couldn't stand the girl. Less and less since I found out, she was dating Mike. It seemed like everything the girl did just pissed me off. I prayed to glob that I just wasn't jealous… that maybe I just didn't like her. Jealousy was weakness, as my father would say. The man who if you'd just look at my mother twice would threaten to slice your throat. I giggled at the memory of that scare hyooman's face. "Madeline! No Lumpin' way. I thought you weren't coming." I heard LSP's voice. I turned to see the group. There she was, the birthday princess, dressed in a hot pink dress with a corset top and a puffy skirt. Her ballerina like slippers and her curled bubblegum hair. That always amazed me… How did she curl candy? Her group of friends surrounded the pink princess. Breakfast princess, Hot dog princess, Slime princess, LSP, Beautiful princess… you know the snobs. Out of that entire group, LSP was the only one I could stand. Not because she had any less of a superiority complex than the others did, but because she was funny, and at least she appreciated my help when I saved her along side my mother and aunt Cake. I could understand the others. They were probably too embarrassed that while I was helping save them, they couldn't do anything but be kidnapped by monsters or wait for someone to ask to marry them.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked LSP as she danced her way to me and pulled closer to the circle of princesses.

"Forget it. Let me just say you're looking hot!" She gushed as she looked over my dress

"Yes. Such a…pretty dress." Bonnibel smiled. I could very well tell it was a forced smile and that my presence bothered her.

"Thanks." I muttered coldly. Anger rising at her smug smile.

"Yeah, Mads, you look pretty good." That male voice belonged to no one other than Mike. I visibly tensed and saw the knowing look LSP gave me. She knew. They all knew. As soon as I tensed, they all had their eyes on me. Little miss perfect had told. Why wouldn't she?

"You made it!" Bonnibel squealed rushing past me and hugging him.

"Of course." He laughed. I still hadn't turned to face him so I was in full view of the princesses' awes.

"Excuse me." I said walking away, towards the girl's room… yet as I walked away I could feel their eyes on me.

*END*

Upon entering the large clearing, adjacent to the evil forest and across the ice Kingdome, all my thinking stopped. This is where the tree house once stood…my home. Now all it was, was broken branches, scattered leaves, destroyed furniture, and ripped clothing. I felt the knot in my throat begin to form as I walked towards the mess. There it was…the only remaining wall, the only one that stood. The wall with my father's initials… 'M.L.'

*FLASHBACK*

We where playing hide and seek. It was stupid. I mean… we were eight and the game is for babies, but the fact that my family was playing with us made it silly. I had found Uncle Monochromicorn first. He was so easy! He didn't get mad though. He was glad to be found first, he gets to be it next. Jake, Cookie and Aunt Cake were going to be harder to find since they could change shape, but mommy was going to be easy. She was bad at hiding, almost as if she didn't try. Daddy, though, was going to be hard. The man seemed to blend in with the shadows! I had just found my mother under the kitchen table and I was looking around the living room with her following. I was trying to search the portrait of mom and aunt Cake for any tiny sized shape-shifters, but instead I dropped the painting and revealed the 'M.L.' of the wall. "Mommy, what's this?" I asked rubbing my fingers on the craved wood.

*END*

I couldn't help but let the tears flow. Instantly I hated myself for it. My father wouldn't want me here crying over the past, and my mother wouldn't want me to fear for the future. Look at them… vampire and human. It was impossible but they made it possible. Still, once I started with the crying I felt like I couldn't stop. I began to sob lightly as I felt the wood, lowing on my knees to feel the sloppy writing of an eight-year-old. There were two more letters. The first an 'F' the second an 'M'.

*FLASHBACK*

"So, he marked it because it's his?" I asked making sure, I heard correctly. She nodded "Okay." I said walking over to the drawer and pulling out a silver knife. My mother stared questioningly before she saw what I was proceeding to do. I added two more letters to the engraving on our wall. When I turned to face her, I saw the amused smile.

*END*

Anger bubbled up. I began to walk around the mess kicking the furniture and stomping on the clothes. I hated remembering, but it seemed like that's all I could do. I screamed and yelled. It wasn't until I saw part of Beemo's remains that the rage finally subsided. In its place sadness returned. Sadness and that annoying feeling you get when you're useless. When nothing you can do is going to fix it. I lay on the soft green grass, as I had done many times growing up here. I stared into the air looking up, as if I could find the answer in the clouds. "You done?" I heard the girl's voice above me and sighed.

"Yes." I mumbled and heard as she lay next to me, her fur slightly grazing my side. "That was emotionally draining."

"Why did you come here?" She asked looking straight ahead into the clouds

I did the same "Where else could I go?" I sighed in frustration.

"You know the memories are going to haunt you here." She said calmly

"They haunt me everywhere." I confessed. "There is nothing anyone can do. Not even you." I heard a change in her breathing pattern. Yeah… that was Cookie's weakness. She wanted- no, needed- to help. I remember her having a panic attack once because she couldn't help Jake find his viola.

"…but of all the places..." She rose, sitting up. Her amber eyes directed at me. "Why…don't you… wait for her to wake up?" She bit her lip.

"No." I said getting up

"Then?" She asked fearful, as she already knew my answer.

"By the time she wakes, I want it to be over and things to be the way they were." I sighed

"Things will never be the same." Cookie said as she gently put a paw on my shoulder

"I can try to make them be." I mumbled as I looked towards the evil forest, the ice Kingdome and then to the way that led to the candy Kingdome… where she rests. Against my will of course.

"What will you do?" She said snapping me back to reality. I looked down at her and she sighed, "Why do I bother to ask? I know." She looked down.

"I'll be back." I smiled and petted her.

"We'll be back." She corrected

"What?" I asked surprised

"There is no way I'm letting you go by yourself." She smiled

"Cookie, I got this." I smiled back

"With me or not at all." She crossed her arms, and no matter the situation, I just had to laugh at her expression. After rolling my eyes and making a bunch of mocking gestures, I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Great!" She exclaimed, and I watched as she walked a few paces away and dialed her phone. My eyes looked over the familiar landscape until they rested at the sight of the ice Kingdome…

A/A/N

Tan -tan -tan! Who is this 'she'? Where is Madeline going with this? Who won the hide-and-seek game? Where is Cake during all this? What happened to our dearest Fiolee?

A: Everything will be revealed, in time.

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

*FLASHBACK*

"You stupid kids!" The ice queen yelled our way as we burst in through the door "You could've knocked!"

"Well if you'd understand that kidnapping is illegal in all the kingdoms in Aaa, we wouldn't have this problem." I yelled back as I proceeded to run over to my mother's side but had to stop to dodge incoming ice attacks.

"Where's Marshall Lee?" My mom asked from the block of ice that was imprisoning her as I cartwheeled away from some ice. Jake and Cake tried to sneak over to their frozen mother but the ice queen was going crazy with the chucking of the ice.

"He said the ice queen was harmless enough." I said calmly as I used my Axe-bass to cut through the ice the queen chucked at me "He's asleep."

"What!" My mom said "That lazy…" She trailed off

"Harmless!" The queen screeched and then began to throw slush ice at me "Let's see how harmless he thinks I'm when I freeze his daughter!" She raised some snowwomen to attack my cousins

"What is your problem?" I yelled as I ran in serpentine to avoid her attacks, she really had bad aim "Neither my mom nor aunt Cake wish to hang out with you."

"I don't hear Cake complaining!" She retorted

"You froze her solid!" Cookie yelled from Jake's side as they fought the snowwomen

"The only reason Aunt Fionna is responding is because you left her head unfrozen!" Jake yelled

"Enough!" She screeched before going into frenzy

"She's right." Cookie said and both Jake and I turned to face her "Enough." She nodded our way before stretching towards the queen. We nodded back. Jake did the same. They wrapped around her holding her down. I lunged for her head and removed the crown with a punch, and then I punched her chin.

"No! My magic tiara! My powers." She squealed, rubbing her chin, as Jake let her go and cookie threw her into her own dungeon. "All I wanted to do was read them my fan fiction." She whined

"Well, you ask! You don't kidnap people." Cookie said with hands on her hips, "I thought you'd learn your lesson by now."

"I did! I don't kidnap princes anymore." She said pressing her face against the bars

"Yeah, now you kidnap our mothers!" I exclaimed. As my cousins scolded the ice queen, I walked over to our mothers and began to chip them out the ice with my axe-bass.

*END*

"Where to first?" She asked knocking me to reality

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow "Oh. I don't know." I admitted

"You are willing to die for this…yet you don't even know where to start." She shook her head and sighed. I smiled at her frustration. "This isn't going to end well… why we couldn't be a normal family" She sighed

"Cookie, you're the daughter of a cat and a Monochromicorn with a human that's related to demons as a cousin. Most of your friends are royalty and my father was a vampire. We are no where near normal." I sighed as I adjusted the strap of the Axe-bass.

After hesitating for a few minutes, she said "Madeline, where are you going with this?"

I looked at her as nonchalant as I could "Till the end."

"Then I know where to start." She sighed, "My mom isn't going to like this…" She shook her head and began to walk towards the candy Kingdome. Her house was in the middle ground between the candy Kingdome and the crystal dimension as her father was the Lord of the candy Kingdome and needed to stay close. "C'mon." She said without turning

"I am not going." I said looking away

"Madeline, we need to tell my mother what were doing." I shook my head

"Tell Jake to tell her." She turned back to face me

"You just don't want to go to the candy Kingdome." She put a hand one her waist

"I don't." I admitted

"Madeline…" She began "I saw Mike on my way over here."

I began to walk away back to the cave house. "Are you coming or what?"

"I'll call Jake and tell him to tell her." After sighing, she stretched and sat for me to climb on her back.

*General P.O.V.*

As soon as Jake got Cookie's call, he knew there would be trouble. "You're going where?" He asked almost yelling

"Jake, just tell mom…and try to…" She trailed off

"Make it sound less dangerous than it is?" He asked and heard her 'uh-huh' "But it is dangerous!"

"Jake you know she's not just any human." Cookie mumbled

"Where is she?" He asked

"We're at the cave house. Right now she's looking for the stuff to open the portal with."

"Do… do you want me to come?" He asked biting his lip. He knew both girls could take care of themselves but… he just didn't trust nightosphere creatures. It took him a while just to be able to trust Mike and his pack and they were bound under a treaty with the candy Kingdome…

"No. I got this." Cookie sighed

"Alright." He sighed, "Just be careful. I'll try and sweeten it for mom."

"Where is she?" Cookie asked a little lower, seemed like Madeline just walked into the room

"She's visiting…her." Jake sighed again

"How is she?" Cookie's voice became a whisper

"Same." Jake replied grimly as his father walked stomping his foot into the room. Jake covered the microphone with his paw to reply to his father. Finally returning he said, "Just be careful… and don't let her get too out of hand."

"Thanks, bro." Cookie sighed with relieve

"You owe me." He mumbled as they hung up.

*Madeline's P.O.V.*

I could hear every word of what Cookie was saying. Maybe it was my bionic like hearing or the fact that both my cousins were terrible at whispering, but I could hear every word both said. I shook the thoughts of their conversation from my head as I drew the Phil face on the wall. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum" I chanted. All the things I had seen my father do before he went to visit my grandmother. I was never allowed to go. 'Too dangerous' he would always say. I never understood why! I am not a pure human like my mother. Whatever…

Good old nightosphere, here we come. The blue vortex portal opened just in time for Cookie as she walked into the kitchen "Were you trying to leave me?" She smirked before diving in first, making sure I didn't leave her.

It was dark. Darkness with levitating rocks. "Great." I mumbled. How did may father get around after he lost his flight?

I saw as Cookie walked over to the edge and put a hand under her chin in thought "Do you want me to stretch you across?" Before I could respond, a path formed before us. Literally, rocks floated closer together until they were but at stepping distance from the other. "That was random." She said surprised before looking at the cracks in the rocks "This doesn't look safe."

"There is no way to turn back now." Therefore, I walked towards the rocks. Cookie didn't look at my face, no my cousin looked at my feet. Ready, to stretch her arm if I fell or anything. Surprisingly, the rocks were stable. I passed with no problem and after making sure I was securely on the other side, meaning the main ground below, Cake rushed over. "Where to?" She began to look around

"The castle." I pointed to the large dark castle in the distance.

"That's…pretty far." She sighed

"You wanted to come." I teased and began to walk. After groaning, she followed.

*FLASHBACK*

"But I'm not even a full human!" I groaned

"You're not coming with me Madeline." He said sternly as she drew the Phil face.

"But you get to go!" I groaned again

"I said no Madeline." He looked at my mother for any type of help but she lifted her hands over her head and grinned back. After rolling his eyes, he began the chant.

"Please, please, please!" I begged, yet he didn't stop the chant.

When the swirling vortex appeared her looked down at me "Madeline, the nightosphere is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad, I'm fourteen! I can take care of myself!" I groaned, "Besides, who is stupid enough to mess with the queen of evil's granddaughter, and the former vampire king's and Fionna the adventuress' daughter?" I grinned

He smiled and tussled my hair "The answer still no." I stomped my foot. Darn! I thought gushing would get him this time. I watched as he walked in through the portal and sighed. He would always comeback around sunset and he would always bring me something cool.

"How about we go play some Beemo?" My mother laughed as she ushered me from the kitchen.

*END*

A/A/N

Eh…


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

As we walked into the undead town, the attention jerked to us. "Mortals?" A voice asked

"Who?" Another one

"Where?" Another

"How?" Sometimes male

"Why?" Sometimes female

The eyes of the noticeably undead watched us as we passed. Cookie, who was usually very hard to scare, was actually holding on to my side. I gripped the sash of my axe-bass just in case. It was like that for the past three towns we passed. I was surprised that no one interfered with us. Sure, some licked their lips or flashed us a claw. They would gulp and stare, but none approached us. "Madeline, I'm not the only one noticing this right?" Cookie lightly tapped my arm as she looked around. "Why aren't they attacking?"

I shrugged "I don't know Cookie, but don't let your guard down."

We walked and walked, Cookie complaining about her throbbing legs. Luckily, we were able to reach the castle before the second moon set and it became completely dark. The castle was a manor like building with a big regal appearance. It was at the top of the mountain. The closest village we passed was full of zombies and skeletons so I wasn't surprised that the guards where zombies. "Mortals, what do you seek?" The first guard asked us.

I stared past the guards and the gates to the castle doors a few yards away "We're looking for the queen of evil. Ruler of the nightosphere-"

"She's not taking visitors." The second guard interrupted me

"'She's taking this visitor." I said, anger underlining my tone.

The first guard growled "look you brat-"

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should be talking to her that way." Cookie said calmly.

"What? Why not?" The second guard asked

"That's the princess of the nightosphere." She pointed to me. Instantly my eyebrow shot up in question.

"What?" The two guards stared my way

"The daughter of the queen's son. Her granddaughter. The princess. Madeline." Cake said her tone impatient.

"Oh! Our apologies." The first guard bowed

"Yes. Please forgive us." The second guard bowed

"We were not informed you were arriving… and the queen hasn't been in a visiting mood since…the…" The first guard looked me in the eye, as if asking if it was okay to say it.

"We are arriving unannounced." Cookie said claiming their attention.

"Just let us in." I sighed impatiently

The guards nodded and opened the gates. "Princess of the nightosphere?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm after we were a few feet away.

"Well, of course." She said dramatically and bowed. I couldn't help but giggle. We walked the rest of the yards in silence.

The doorbell was strange. Not your usual 'ding-dong', it was instead a scream. Yeah… a scream. Male… about his middle ages… and very, very, terrified. What a way to welcome a visitor. "Hello." The serpent headed woman with the human body greeted.

"Hello." I said surprised.

"I was just leaving." She hissed, slithering past me.

"Madeline?" My grandmother's voice asked as soon as the woman laid her eyes on me

"Who was that?" I asked completely bypassing her

"Business. What are you doing in the nightosphere?" She asked as she ushered us in

"I think you know." I said as we entered her throne room, where a wizard stood talking to a spider-bodied woman

"Spidera…leave us." My grandmother looked at the spider and she nodded, crawling away.

"Is that Madeline?" The wizard asked surprised, a slight amused laugh escaping his lips

"You know me?" I asked him.

"I know OF you. If you've ever heard of the bet that drove your parents together, I was the side opposing your grandmother." He grinned triumphantly

"You're the other side…" Cookie muttered from my side, amazed the story was true.

"Who's this cute little Mochronicat?" The wizard asked facing Cookie

"My cousin." I responded before looking back at the queen who was absently staring at me. She seemed like always. Dressed for business, her hair in a bun and her suit on. Yet she seemed off. The flesh around her eyes seemed a little more puffed that it should be… Was she crying?

"Cute? I will have you know, sir, I am very deadly!" She proudly showed him her claws

"Madeline, I can't help you." She shook her head and walked away towards her throne.

"Why not?" I asked not moving

She sat and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose; she said, "I am the queen of the nightosphere. The creature that attacked…your home… is from the nightosphere. My duty is to protect the nightosphere's creatures and make sure there is evil in the world." She looked back at me "I can't help you. If I help you, it'll start a diplomatic war in the nightosphere. I'll be overthrown."

"So your title as queen is more important than your family?" I asked my anger was beginning to take over again. I knew that if she said the wrong thing, I would have to be escorted out of the castle.

"There is no such title as 'former' nightosphere queen." She smiled sadly "Know why? Because they are put to death… they'll kill me."

The wizard and Cookie, who had been having their own little conversation on the side, stopped talking and faced Madeline. "Perhaps… I can be of assistance." The wizard spoke up. The queen's eyes jerked to him. "I am not a creature from the nightosphere; I'm a magical being from the crystal dimension, so if I help you I will not be punished."

"What can you help in?" Cookie asked looking up at the aging wizard

"Maybe, I can find something on the attacker… if you'd be able to describe it." He looked at me and gestured for me to go on

I gulped at the thought of having to remember. "I rather not…"

"Mads… I know you don't want to… but it might be your only way." Cookie said as she rubbed my arm, her soft fur comforting.

I sighed and began.

*FLASHBACK*

It was a quiet evening. I was playing my axe-bass; my mother was across from me playing Beemo, while my father made the spaghetti. They had recently come back from adventuring and we were all getting along. I guess that old saying 'it's always calmest before the storm' is true… none of us could've seen it coming. "Spaghetti's done!" My dad called from the kitchen

"Yummy!" My mother grinned and paused Beemo. I put the bass on the couch and followed my grinning mother up the stairs and to the kitchen. She was doing this conga-line dance thing and singing "Spaghetti, ghetti, ghetti." Repeatedly. It was actually cute.

When I entered the kitchen, the sweet smell of the marinara sauce filled my nose. My mouth watered. I set the table and my mother served the pasta while my father washed his hands. When we were finally sitting around the table it was… nice. We hardly ever sit around and eat together, but the fact that they were gone for more than two months this time was excuse enough for us to eat together. I felt like a kid again. Happily listening to the stories of how they fought this ogre and the trolls and the evil pixies. I loved their stories. How they visited the Hyoomans and Sammy Strong, the only human besides us that we know of, and they're adventures in Beautopia. The grub-grubs had tried to come back after the fire had gone out. It was all so exciting.

I was helping my father clear the table when it began. First, it was the silence. The birds stopped chirping and the other creatures from the nearby woods stopped all their noise. It was the ominous silence that made it fearsome… but we didn't notice. We were too interested in our own little bubble of happiness to wonder why all of a sudden the forest stopped talking. "Let's go play some Beemo!" My mother exclaimed as she and my father finished washing the dishes.

We all piled around the living room, them taking turns playing Beemo's newest game and eating ice cream while I played my axe-bass. Cookie and I had been working on some songs for our parents. Like theme music. We were supposed to show them all together but I couldn't wait. This moment was just too perfect. I began playing the simple tune and my father paused the game. Both looked at me, smiling, as I sang the silly song "Adventure Time, come on grab your friends. We're going to very distant lands, Cake the cat and Fionna the human, with them the fun will never end."

"Hey, am I in this?" My father asked faking a hurt tone.

Both my mother and I laughed. "Cookie and I came up with it."

"Oh, so were are Monochromicorn and me?" He asked rising from his seat, "I gave you that bass remember? You should be writing songs about me." He said sarcastically before pouting.

"I promise one will be about you." I smiled. Again we all laughed.

"Are you jealous she likes me better?" My mother teased

"Pshh, hardly." He mocked, "She loves me more." He said crossing his arms

"Nope. She loves me more." She stuck her tongue out. He lunged for her and the two rolled on the small couch before falling. Laughing hysterically after doing so.

"Such kids!" I exclaimed as I heard giggling. I couldn't see them from behind the new coffee table so I stood. Immediately I regretted it. What is saw… I think we as their children would never want to see. She was laying on him as he caressed her cheek and she cupped his. They were kissing each other like a pair of teenagers. "Umm… hello? Daughter in room. Scarred for life." I laughed so hard when they heard me. They jumped off each other as if they were teens caught by their parents.

I laughed even harder, so hard I thought I'd cough up my stomach, when I saw their blush stained faces. This was just too rich! "Oh that's funny?" My father asked as he smiled slyly at me. "Fionna." He grinned evilly

"Marshall Lee." She mirrored his expression. I was still laughing when they lunged for me, knocking me back onto the couch. "Safety first." She smiled and removed the axe-bass from my back while my father held me down. After putting it on the table, she returned to my side and the two started to kiss my cheeks.

"EW!" I said laughing "Ew! Ew! Ew! Stop it! Please!"

A loud thump from outside the tree house stopped us. "What the…?" My father asked as he walked over to the window, my mother followed him.

That's when we realized it. The silence. "What was that?" My mother asked my father as they peered out the window. He shrugged.

"Does anyone else hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" My mother asked

"Exactly." I said rising from the couch and grabbing my axe-bass, "We live next to the forest. It is never this quiet."

My father nodded and my mom strained her ears for any minimal noise. After giving up, she said "What do-"

However, she never finished, as the huge black bat monster with demon wings broke through the front part of the tree house knocking both my parents back and right into me. All three of us fell back with a thud. When I had risen from the newly trashed room, I saw as my mother used her crystal sword to attack the monster while my father used my mom's demon sword. The thing was huge. It was black with a dark purple-ish glow. It had white fur around its collar and large red eyes "Mmmaaaarrrssshhaaaalll Lllleeeeee." The thing growled out as it attacked. It seemed as if it was laughing. "Yyyooouuu sssshhaaaaallll ddddiiiiieee" Sharp teeth grinned back as its hands shot out to grab my parents but its attempts were dodged, some not as easy as the others.

My anger bubbled and I screamed, "We were having such a nice day!" I ran towards the broken part of the tree house, my axe-bass ready to attack.

The bat laughed when it saw me coming and blew me away with a huge puff of air. I hit my head on the gauntlet my mother had on her shelf of treasures. The last thing I remember was watching as the monster grabbed my mother and threw her across the room and right into Beemo. After that, my eyes fluttered closed and I was out. I woke up on a hospital bed the next day. The bed was crowded with aunt Cake, Cookie, Jake, Uncle Mo-chro, and a bunch of other people…but my parents weren't there.

*END*

Without realizing it, I had begun to cry. This was the first time this story had ever left my lips. I had heard the story of how they found my home and me. How my father was gone. And how my mother was not responding. But I had told no one what happened or what I saw. I couldn't. We all stood there silently. Cookie was rubbing her ear, what she did when she didn't know what to say. "Javier." The wizard mumbled. Everyone turned to face him. "Hitman. The only one ruthless enough to go against Scorcher. He kills anything for money… including his own mother. He's a vampire if I'm not mistaken. One of the only ones allowed to visit the surface."

"Where can I find him?" I asked and my grandmother jerked to attention

"What do you intend to do? Die?" She asked her irritation evident

"I will not let him get away with this." I said annoyed that she questioned me

"He already spared you once, what makes you think he won't kill you now?" She asked rising from her seat

"Intense." Cookie mumbled to the wizard

"He caught us off guard! I can destroy him." I replied clenching my fists "Don't under estimate me."

The queen growled in frustration, I knew what she didn't want to say. She didn't want to lose me too… yet for some reason I wanted to hear it. "Madeline…" Her voice cracked. Here it comes "Don't get your self killed… I'd hate to have to visit the surface for your funeral." She sighed. So much for love.

A/A/N

I had fun writing this chapter. I love writing anything with Marshall Lee's mom in it. I think Marceline's dad is hilarious so his gender bent must be the same. I love Marshall's mom because imagine how hard it must be to be evil and care for your child at the same time. Talk about internal turmoil. Also, I love Cookie. She's like my version of Cake. The girl that always has something to say. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch8

*General P.O.V.*

*FLASHBACK*

"Madeline!" Fionna yelled excitedly.

"What?" Marshall Lee laughed, amused at Fionna's effort. The woman had just given birth and she was already moving more than the doctor had ordered. Heck, the whole nine month she was scolded by everyone to sit down or to stop fighting with ogres three times her size…

"Ma-de-line!" Fionna said slowly as she rocked the child in her arms. The baby was born less than two hours ago and it was already looking excitedly around the room, wanting to try everything.

"What happened to Marceline?" Marshall Lee teased as he sat on the edge of the hospital chair to sit closer to the two girls.

"It sounds too much like Marshall Lee… I want her to be her own person…" Fionna said as she used her free hand to touch the delicate nose of the baby. "But I also want her to be reminded of who she represents. Besides, do you know another Madeline's? I think not."

"I like it." Marshall said smiling, lightly poking the baby who instantly tried to turn her head to face him.

X

"You're going to teach her how to play the bass?" Fionna laughed

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? You want to teach her sword fighting." Marshall Lee said defensively

"Nothing… it's just… Marshall" Cake placed her hand on his shoulder "She's three."

"Bass!" Madeline yelled excitedly, smiling. Her light purple overalls with the yellow flower in the front and little yellow shoes making her stand out against the golden yellow of Jake's fur and the light crème with black of Cookie's fur. Her onyx shoulder length hair also setting her aside from the group of girls surrounding Princess Bonnibel in the background.

"Not yet." Marshall Lee sighed teasingly "Aunty says you're too little." He said mocking Cake's voice

"Marshall!" Fionna laughed chasing him past Gumball and his wife who couldn't be less amused by their childish display and past Cake and Lord Monochromicorn who were laughing.

"Get him mommy!" Madeline yelled excitedly

"Aunty!" Cookie yelled, giggling happily

"Is no one going to cheer for me?" Marshall Lee laughed before Fionna tackled him to the ground

"Uncle! Don't let a girl beat you!" Jake called out worried

"What's wrong with being beat by a girl?" Cake asked Jake "Get him girls!" Cake commanded and Madeline and Cookie attacked Jake with kisses, which made the boy scream out in disgust.

X

"Aren't you being a little ridiculous?" Fionna asked Marshall Lee as they were in their room

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently

"Marshall Lee, why can't Madeline adventure with us?" Fionna asked as she climbed into bed, "She's old enough."

"Fionna, every time we adventure, we get attacked by monsters that would use our fourteen year old daughter as a toothpick. I don't want to see her get hurt." Marshall Lee sighed

"Whatever Marshall Lee. Is that really it?" Fionna asked facing him

"Yes." He said confused

"It has nothing to do with the fact of what Ashley said last week? The threat. Marshall Lee, Ashley doesn't dare mess with our kid."

"I am not so sure. And it's not Ashley I'm worried about." Marshall said as he climbed in next to her.

"Then what it?" Fionna asked

"This whole junk of the nightosphere creatures starting to come to the surface. Before when I was the vampire king, I could help regulate…that's why you didn't see that many of them. Now, my mother is losing the battle to the other kings of the creatures and she has to allow at least a few to come up… she's not checking whose coming and some of these creatures are really dangerous…" He sighed, "Also, remember when I told you about the vampire vs. lycanthrope thing?" Fionna nodded "I heard that a lycanthrope gang is up here… I don't want to get pulled into a fight with them and Madeline be caught in the middle."

"Marshall Lee, that was centuries ago… Let it go." Fionna laughed, "Besides, Madeline can take care of herself."

"I know. I know. I know… she's a good sword fighter and she knows how to wield my axe-bass… hell, she's strong too. Crushed Jake's viola with her bare hands last Friday." He laughed "But… I am… I still worry."

"Yeah… but treating her like a baby is just going to make her act distant and keep secrets from you." Fionna said before turning off the light and lying on her pillow.

"If you mean because of the nightosphere thing today back at the cave house-"

"Marshall Lee… Madeline isn't three anymore. She's fourteen… fifteen in a couple weeks. At fifteen I had adventured over most of Aaa." Fionna said

Marshall Lee sighed "Fine. She can come adventuring with us."

"Next time, she's going with Jake and Cookie." Fionna smiled

"What?"

"They went on their first adventure today. And it would be nice if you'd give Madeline the independence to go too." Fionna ruffled his hair "Unless you want her to go alone?"

"No." He sighed, "She can go with them… after she goes with us." He said

"Great. I'll let her know tomorrow." Fionna kissed him lightly and they held each other until sleep claimed both.

X

"I told you Fionna, I told you!" Marshall Lee growled at Fionna, who he had dragged inside the tree house.

"What are you talking about?" Fionna asked confused and annoyed at him

"I told those stupid lycanthropes would try and use Madeline. I just sniffed out one of them by the presents."

"What?" Fionna asked surprised "What… did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?" He asked becoming angrier than he was "I told him to leave!"

"Marshall Lee…" Fionna bit her lip "He was invited."

"What?" He asked angry and confused

"He's Madeline's friend." Fionna said moving back as he shook his head violently. She saw him head for the door. "What are you going to do?"

"Its Madeline's birthday so I'm not planning to do anything, but we will talk about this." He said sternly before exiting back to the party.

When Fionna walked out, she saw Madeline being surrounded by the young princesses who were listening to her play her new axe-bass. Madeline was too into the playing to notice the cold stare from her father.

X

"Marshall Lee, please relax!" Fionna said, trying not to laugh at his anger "You're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable!" Marshall Lee exclaimed, they where in their room. It had been a couple of hours after Madeline's birthday and she had to practically block the door to prevent him from going to confront her.

"Unreasonable! Fi these are lycanthropes we're talking about. Dirty mutts that like to pretend to be the good guys and search for trouble."

"Hubris." Fionna teased

"What?" He asked confused

"Gumball just taught me what it means." Fionna grinned

"Whatever. I am talking to her." He said going to her

She stood in his way and tried to block but he tickled her "Marsh-"

"Wait." He said. They where standing by the door now and light murmurs could be hear coming from Madeline's room, across from theirs, in front of the staircase. "Who is she talking to?"

"Maybe she's on the phone with Cookie…" Fionna offered, "Ever since Jake started dating that Rainicorn girl he spends more time with her and the two girls are bonding more."

They heard Madeline giggle. "Did… she just…?" Marshall Lee asked.

Before Fionna could respond, Marshall dashed passed her to Madeline's room. "Marshall, wait! If you barge in her room she'll get mad at you!" Fionna yelled back annoyed.

"Madeline, who's in there with you?" Marshall Lee asked before opening the door to see that lycanthrope boy sitting next to his daughter, on her bed.

"Okay. Now I know this looks bad."

X

"Don't you think you're being ridiculous?" Fionna asked Marshall Lee as he tied the tie

"You're the one who's forcing me to wear this." He rolled his eyes "I don't even like that Priss."

"She's the daughter of our friend. And you know that's not what I'm talking about." She said angrily

"Correction. The daughter of your friend. Just because we no longer hate the other doesn't make us friends." Marshall Lee smirked "And I don't know what you're talking about."

"Marshall Lee! How long are you going to ignore her for?" Fionna crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently

"She doesn't mind." He said tying his shoes. "If she can to be stubborn and ignore me, then I can do the same." He said straightening out.

"My glob." Fionna shook her head. "Let's just go." Fionna sighed angrily.

"Whatever." Marshall Lee said grimly as he walked down the stairs in his suit. He no longer felt bad for himself when he saw what Madeline was forced to wear…ouch. "Leave it." He muttered as Madeline grabbed her bass. He really didn't care if she took it or not, but it was really starting to bother him that she could ignore him so easily.

"No." She replied angrily. It really did take Marshall Lee a lot of self-control not to reply to her… but all those years of dealing with his mother came back to him.

During the walk through the evil forest, Fionna was scolding him. "Do you really want Madeline to feel like you feel with your mom?" Fionna asked.

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed. She had tried every other way to make him sympathize with her but he would brush her off. She knew his mother was a sensitive subject, even after all these years… so she only brought it up for desperate situations.

"Marshall Lee… I don't like seeing either of you unhappy." Fionna mumbled sadly. Marshall was going to reply but the snarl from the bear-thing creature about to attack Madeline stopped him.

X

"No big deal… just a simple adventure…" Marshall rolled his eyes

"Destinations: the cave of fear, mom's dungeon, beautopia, and other junk." Fionna grinned

"No problem." Madeline laughed

"Yeah, we got this." Cookie said happily

"We're trusting you big time here." Cake said, "Monochromicorn is going to be busy with Gumball all month… he's only going to be available for emergencies. Are you sure you can take care of the area while we're gone?"

"C'mon mom!" Jake laughed "Of course!"

"Who saved your butts from the ice queen?" Cookie bragged

"Alright. Alright." Fionna rolled her eyes

"I'll be gone only a month…Fionna and Marshall Lee, two tops." Cake said looking through the small pack she assembled for her "I just haven't adventured with Fi in a while… but this was their idea… However, just because we're gone doesn't mean you can be crazy. I'm serious. No crazy parties." Cake warned

"No pranking gone wild." Fionna teased

"No wolfs." Marshall Lee added eating a strawberry

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine." Jake grinned

"Oh shut up!" Cookie rolled her eyes "You'll just go call Rainicorn as soon as they leave."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." Madeline mocked Jake's voice

"Its okay, honey, I love it. You make me feel like a genius." Cookie mocked Rainicorn's

"Not cool." Jake grumbled as everyone laughed

"So…we'll see you later." Cake said as she kissed her kids and Madeline.

"Be cool." Fionna fist bumped them.

Marshall Lee flashed them the rock sign and the three slowly walked away. "Who should we invite first?" Madeline mumbled under her breath as they waved their parents away

"LSP. She invites everyone from there." Cookie mumbled as she waved

"I'll get the prank war rule book." Jake mumbled walking into the house

"Now all we need are the wolves." Madeline grinned.

X

Fionna and Marshall Lee had finally returned from their two-month adventuring. After telling their daughter of the events, they got hungry and Marshall Lee made dinner. After the 'Spaghetti, ghetti, ghetti.' Dance from Fionna and dinner, the family moved to the living room where Madeline played them the song she and Cookie had written for Fionna and Cake while Jake was busy with Rainicorn. The night transpired rapidly…then the silence was finally noticed. "Does anyone else hear that?" Madeline asked confused

"Hear what?" Fionna asked

"Exactly." Madeline rose from the couch and grabbed her axe-bass, "We live next to the forest. It is never this quiet."

Marshall Lee nodded and Fionna strained her ears for any minimal noise. After giving up, she said "What do-" But she was interrupted by the huge black bat monster with demon wings that broke through the front part of the tree house knocking both her and Marshall Lee back and right into Madeline. The huge monster thing seemed to mock as they attacked it. They had not even caused a scratch on it when it grinned at them and laughed. Madeline yelled out in anger and ran to attack but was blown away and knocked into the golden gauntlet on Fionna's treasure shelf, and knocked out cold. Fionna turned back to faced her fallen daughter and the monster used that distraction to grab her and throw her right into Beemo. When she rose, she helped Beemo up as well and saw as Marshall Lee had sliced at the beast and it was no longer laughing but angrily crushing Marshall Lee against the floor of the tree house. Fionna and Beemo ran to help Marshall Lee, but with its other hand, the creature reached for them. Fionna jumped but Beemo wasn't as fast. The creature squeezed until it crushed the toy. "Beemo!" Fionna yelled as the pieces of the toy fell to the tree house ground. "You'll pay!" She growled. The monster let go of Marshall Lee and laughed mockingly. Fionna saw as Marshall Lee coughed, hardly moving.

"Cuuuuuttttteeeeee." The monster teased

"I'll show you cute!" Fionna said running over with the sword ready to attack "I'll kill you!"

The monster laughed before swatting at Fionna and knocking her into the pile of her weapon collection, debris, and rubble falling over her. "Fionna!" Marshall Lee whimpered painfully holding his side barely being able to breath.

The monster chuckled. The creature shifted back into its homogenous form "You should have never left the nightosphere."

X

When Madeline woke up, she was screaming frantically. To tell her that her mother was in a coma, not responding, and her father was missing was a job no one wanted to do. When Cake told her, battling tears herself, Madeline couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. It wasn't until she escaped her hospital bed and saw her mother lying there…motionless…that the shock wore off. When anyone tried to get near her, she would zone out. One day, doctor ice cream walked in to check on her and she wasn't in her bed anymore. Cookie found her in the rubble of her old tree house and had taken her to the cave house to stay in for the moment…

A/A/N

I never said dead. Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch7

*Madeline's P.O.V.*

"So where is this bar?" Cookie asked the wizard. We had to stay over in one of the guest rooms. The second moon had set and left the nightosphere in darkness… when the truly evil monsters come out to feed. It was morning now… well the nightosphere version of morning. My grandmother had left to attend some 'business' and left the wizard to attend us.

"It's in the center of the nightosphere. Rather close to this village. That's were the vampires are. This particular place… is very dangerous. Are you sure, you want to go? The vampires there drink blood… not shades like your father did… and well… you are…" He looked away thinking of the right word

"Human. Extinct blood." I sighed, "I am not a pure human, you know."

"Some of these vampires don't care for tittles." He said

"What do you mean?" Cookie asked

"Nothing. Just, please, try not to get eaten." He smiled sadly "I went through a lot of trouble for your parents to admit their love and for you to be born; I'd hate to see you bite the dust."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I muttered, looking back to the door. As the wizard made his exit.

"Shall we go?" Cookie asked with a nervous smile. This ought to be interesting.

Walking back down the path, we saw the guards who let us out and bowed. "Have a safe journey, princess." The first guard said

"Yes, princess." The second added

After walking into the first town, the looks were starting to annoy me. "What?" I asked at the top of my lungs. Some looked away; others seemed angry but feigned indifference. Cookie held tighter to my side and the creatures seemed pleased by her fear. I wasn't fearful. I was too angry to fear.

"So, we just take the path to the right all the way to the village that has 'the blood bar' sign under the name." Cookie said as she pointed to the dirty sign with the words 'blood' and 'bar' plastered together. "I guess this is it." She took in a deep breath and tried to calm her self down.

"Relax." I rolled my eyes and scanned the crowd for any vampires. To tell the truth, I wanted to see what my father might have looked like. There were several bats flying around and several zombies and other creatures… but no vampires… unless those bats were the vampires.

"There's still time to turn back." Cookie whispered as we walked towards the bar. I looked down at her and saw her biting her lip.

"You can turn back. I'm not stopping now." I looked back to the bar that was a few feet in front of us now. It was a raggedy looking old building with broken windows and several broken boards. It seemed to be made of rotting wood. The door was saloon like little doors, only hider and larger, I guess they adjusted for monsters to be able to get in. Cookie wasn't even high enough to enter through them so she just went right through. When we entered, I was so surprised. There were vampires all over the place, some instantly turned to face me. Cookie gulped so loud and her breathing was ragged. "Chill." I mumbled as we approached the counter.

There was man; he had his back turned to us. As soon as we sat down on the chairs he turned back to face us "Mortal." He scoffed "Can I help you?" He asked with slight mock. His laugh showed his fangs. He was a vampire! His expression seemed to change when he saw my face, then his mock returned. "What are you doing here cupcake?" He leaned his elbows on the bar table and smiled. I was in too much shock to reply. He was a vampire!

"Excuse me?" Cookie interfered, no longer showing fear "Who are you calling cupcake?"

"Easy cat. I am just talking to the cutie here." He winked at me "The nightosphere is dangerous you know, specially this part. A lot of blood thirsty vampires."

Anger rushed through me. Now I know how Cookie felt when they called her cute. I un-slung the axe-bass from my shoulders and with a swift movement pressed it to his throat. I didn't cut, just pressed lightly enough so that a few drops of his thick vampire blood flooded out. "Choose your next words carefully." I hissed

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bunch of vampires stop what they were doing in mid air, looking at me surprised, others looked away and there were a few that smirked. "Easy." The vampire at the counter said as he moved away from my blade, using a dirty bar towel to hold the bleeding on his neck.

"I want to know where the vampire hitman Javier is." I said as loud as I could. Cookie yanked at the red plaid shirt I was wearing and I leaned down to hear "…and give me a glass of milk for her." I repeated with the axe-bass pointed at him

A couple vampires laughed but when I turned to glare and they stopped. "Easy, babe-"

"I have a name." I glared back to the vampire behind the counter

"Uh-huh. Look babe, no one that goes against Javier ever survives. I am doing you a favor by telling you to go home." The vampire said

"My name is Madeline. Not babe. And what I'll do with Javier is none of your business. Where do I find him?" He had passed Cookie her milk glass and she was silently sipping

He sighed, "Look, I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" I swung the instrument for his head. He yelled a bit while ducking. My axe chopped a few hairs from his red head and lodged on the wall behind him. I climbed on the tabled and with one forceful yank pulled it out. "I am not your average human you dolt."

"I- I really don't know! No one does. Javier doesn't trust anyone with his location, part of being a hitman." He stammered as he crouched behind the counter.

"There has to be somebody that knows!" I looked around to face the other vampires. Some were actually scared, others were pissed that a mortal was causing such a fuss. They blared their fangs and were itching to attack… but none did.

"Jason." Someone said from the crowd. Out of the crowd came a girl with shoulder length dark orange-red hair. "Jason knows everyone."

"Where do I find this Jason?" I asked jumping down from the counter.

"It's your lucky day, mortal." She smiled "He's next door."

"C'mon Cookie." I said as I walked past the girl

"You know, people usually say thank you." She mocked back as I headed for the door.

"Thank you." Cookie said for me as we exited.

Once on the porch of the bar we looked around for the next door. The only thing next to the bar was a worn building with no sign. We completely bypassed it on the way into the bar because it seemed unimportant. The door was made of crystal and pulled out. When Cookie opened the door, a slight bell rang. "Whose there?" The male voice asked from the other room.

"We're looking for Jason." Cookie called out as we looked around the main room. It was white and had many canvases, some painted on, some blank. There were pictures of creatures and vampires… rather good paintings and drawings.

"Who's 'we'?" The young looking vampire asked as he floated back into the room, holding a few buckets of paint. Shaggy dark brown hair that hung down to his neck. Black T-shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers.

When his eyes landed on us, he stumbled on air and the buckets threatened to fall from his undead arms. Cookie stretched and helped him. "Thanks." He mumbled his eyes on me.

"Ummm…." Cookie said awkwardly as she saw the intense stare we were sharing. His eyes... they were like two pools of darkness.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, "Never seen a vampire before?"

"I could ask you the same thing… never seen a human before?" I responded shaking off the trance

"Not really." He said approaching the wet canvas, I had bypassed.

"Well… I am looking for Jason." I said going back on topic.

"What's the daughter of the vampire king and the 'oh so good' adventuress doing looking for a hit man?"

"How'd you know who I am?" I asked surprised

"Are you kidding?" He said facing back to me. "That axe-bass only belongs to one person. Besides, before he threw in the towel as vampire king, I knew your father and who hasn't heard of the reason he quit?"

"Really?" Cookie asked as surprised as I was. I guess the guy in the bar wasn't surprised by me not being a creature as much as he was surprised by who I was.

"No I'm lying." He rolled his eyes with a smirk "I met him during his travels of the nightosphere. I'm a painter and he and his current girlfriend, at the time Ashley, came to get a painting done. Well, she insisted and my sister who was her friend suggested me."

"Your sister?" Cookie asked

"Yeah… maybe you know her too. Jessica…Orange-red hair… rather obnoxious." He sighed

I said, "So… you're Jason?"

He nodded "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Javier." I saw him tense

"Why?" He turned to face me, his expression confused

"He was the hit man hired to… attack my family." I managed to say, yet we all noticed the cracking of my voice.

He bit his lip "Javier is -"

"To go against the mighty scorcher." I rolled my eyes. "We know."

"Than why are you insisting on this?" He asked moving to an empty canvas.

"He destroyed my family. My home. My life." I said and I felt cookie's hand holding mine. "I want him to suffer… I want him to hurt as much as I do. Dealing with the pain everywhere, I go. Having to force a smile when someone asks me if I'm okay. Waking up, getting dressed every morning…everything. I want him to feel what its like to have your life ripped from you." As fast as the words were escaping my lips, the tears were escaping my eyes. I hate crying. I really do. The burning from the tears to the headache afterwards. I hate it… but I couldn't stop. He would look at me and back to the canvas, painting furiously. After wiping my eyes and realizing how long I had been publicly expressing my feelings I said "Are you going to help us or not?"

"What are you doing?" Cookie asked Jason as she walked over to him.

"It's not ready yet… go over there." He tried to shield it from Cookie but she stared at him suspiciously and stretched past him.

"Oh. Glob. It looks just like her!" Cookie exclaimed

"What?" I asked walking over to the canvas.

Jason looked away and moved so that I could see. It was… me. For the past minutes that I was babbling, he was painting me… only it wasn't me. Okay, it was me but not really me. It was me as a vampire. Instead of my peach complexion, I had a blue-ish pale like him and my eyes were no longer blue, they were an electric black. My hair was out of its ponytail. I was wearing the same clothes and leaning on a table. I was smiling. The smile… nothing like mine. I had fangs… and that smile seemed somewhat wicked. I was holding a gray strawberry by the green part on the top. There was my axe-bass around my shoulders; he wasn't done painting the bass red yet. "I am not finished with it." He mumbled

"Why did you paint this?" I turned to face him

He shrugged "It came to me."

"You're very impulsive." I smiled

"Says the girl hunting down a notorious vampire hitman!" He feigned a hurt tone. He saw me staring at the painting "Would you like to see one of Marshall Lee?"

"Oh yes!" Cookie answered for me "We're dying to see him as a vampire."

He smiled and nodded. Jason floated towards the back. "He's really good." I mumbled as I stared at the painting of the vampire me.

After a while of searching, he came back with a painting. "This one is old. He has his crown here. He never came to pick it up." He showed me the aging canvas with the painting of my father. His green-ish pale complexion, his dark eyes… that wicked smile. His fangs. The two bite marks on his neck… There's his axe-bass around his back. There's a crown on his head, a purple red and black crown.

"Is this what he looked like?" I asked amazed. Jason nodded.

"Wow! Talk about cute!" Cookie gaped "No wonder Aunt Fionna went for him."

"Cookie, Ew, that's my dad." I said a bit grossed out at her.

"Hey, nightosphere creatures are hot!" She grinned, "I mean look at Mike!" When she realized what she said, she dropped the grin "And…uh… look at Jason."

"Huh?" He asked looking up. He had left us admiring the picture and returned to the canvas with the picture of me.

"Totally hot." She grinned

"Umm… thank you." He said and laughed "You surface creatures aren't half bad." He winked at Cookie

"Oh!" Cookie blushed "Well… my dad says I'm too young to date… but Madeline isn't. She's eighteen." Cookie winked my way.

"Cookie, focus." I pinched the bridge of my nose "Look, Jason, thank you for letting us see this… and thanks for the painting, but I really need you to help me."

"What painting?" He asked jerking up

"The one you painted of me." I said impatient

"Oh! That's not for you." He said putting his brush down

"What?" I asked surprised "Who is it for?"

"For me. Duh." He smirked

"Why would you want a painting of me- whatever- Look, just tell us what you know on Javier's location."

"Umm…" He thought "Sure."

"Great." Cookie grinned

"On one condition." He smiled happily

I groaned "What?"

"Take me with you."

"What? Why?" I asked bewildered

"I've never been to the surface before… Only certain vampires allowed. Take me with you and I'll lead you to Javier."

"If you're not allowed up there, how can we take you?" I asked a bit annoyed

"Its not like I'm banned, it's just that some of us aren't allowed… queen of evil's rules." He sighed, "Too many nightosphere's creatures in the surface means that she'll have to allow mortals down here… it's a stupid rule that she goes over with the parliament every year. Only the ones that can survive on shades are allowed."

"How would you now this?" I asked confused

"What I can't be involved in my government?" He asked smiling

"What makes you think my grandmother will let me take you? We're not exactly the happy lovey family that listens to the other. And if you can't survive on shades I'm not running the chances of you eating somebody."

"You have authority here in the nightosphere. Part of that is why you weren't attacked. You can take me with you… you'll just have problems with your grandmother later for going over her head." He grinned "And I can control myself."

"Why would I get in trouble for you? No offense but I just met you." I said as I leaned back, leaning against the wall

"It's easier to apologize than ask for permission." He continued to grin "And you need me to find Javier."

"Touché" I sighed as I straightened back up.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

*Madeline's P.O.V.*

By the time, we had gone back to the surface it was sunset. "Where are we going?" I asked Jason as he furiously sketched on his notepad. Seriously. He hadn't even been on the surface for ten minutes and he was already drawing it.

"What?" He asked knocked back from his drawing fit

"Where are we going?" Cookie asked for me

"Last I heard… when Javier is on the surface he goes to someplace called 'Undead Mountain'." He said not looking up from the pad.

"Where is that?" I asked confused

"Forty-two degrees north and seventy-one degrees west." He said finally looking at me, his dark eyes empty. "In old latitude- longitude map version."

"Great. Does it look like we have an old style map of Aaa with us?" I asked a bit annoyed

"My mom probably does!" Cookie exclaimed happily

"There you go." Jason smiled happily. His fangs made his happy smile seem dangerous.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes

"I guess we have to go to my house." Cookie bit her lip

"No." I answered. Instantly I cursed myself for answering so quickly. Jason threw me a confused look but let it go. "Tell Jake to meet us here."

"Madeline…" Cookie mumbled. She sighed and walked a few spaces away to make the call.

"Why don't you want to go to her house?" Jason asked confused. He floated there so innocently, I almost smiled. How ironic isn't it? A vampire looking innocent.

"None of your business." I smiled. An honest smile.

"Sheesh. Hostile much?" He smirked and returned to his notepad.

"Jake is on his way." Cookie walked over closing her cell phone.

*General P.O.V*

"How is she doing?" Cake asked nervously.

"I rather not answer." Gumball sighed

"Why not? What's wrong?" Cake became more nervous

"It's been more than a week since and she's not responding. Fionna… might be in this coma-"

"No!" Cake interrupted "Please, don't say forever." She was on the verge of tears

"I wish… I wish that wasn't a possibility." Gumball sighed and looked once more at his friend. Fionna was lying on the hospital bed with casts all over her body from weapon wounds and a bandage wrapped around her head from the brain trauma when the debris fell on her head. She was wearing a blue hospital gown and the covers covered her body from the waist down, her arms on her side. The heart monitor nearby beeped at a steady rhythm, next to it the life support machine Gumball had set up stared back ominously. The plug was in view and seemed to taunt them.

"Gumball? Cake?" The candy woman from the door said claiming the attention of the king and the lady.

"Yes?" Both replied simultaneously

"Lord Monochromicorn is here." She said in her soft whisper of a voice.

Both Cake and Gumball walked out of Fionna's room. The candy queen behind them, she closed the door and shut the lights in Fionna's room.

*Madeline's P.O.V.*

Jake didn't take his time. He actually rushed over so quick I'm surprised his feet didn't catch fire. I guess Cookie must've told him we had a nightosphere creature with us. Although What surprised me most about Jake's arrival was of who arrived with him. Mike. "What is _he _doing here?" I asked Jake, a little more hostile than I hoped.

"_I am _here to help." Mike huffed, his gaze on Jason

"I don't need your help." I said glaring

"I am here whether you like it or not. You can't trust vampires." He said, mocking at Jason who had been acting with indifference to his arrival. Now Jason narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"Like you're one to talk about trust!" I laughed dryly

"I am not the enemy here!" He exclaimed more angry than hurt "If I heard correctly, Jake said what we're looking for is a vampire hitman. For all you now it could be this guy himself!"

"You gotta problem with me mutt?" Jason spat floating closer to Mike

"Yeah I do, bloodsucker." Mike spat back. It seemed as if they were growling at the other.

"Intense." Cookie mumbled

"Enough." Jake said angry. Three angry boys. You could smell the testosterone in the air.

Jake hardly ever got angry, but when he did both Cookie and me listened up. Apparently, it worked the same with the bickering boys. "Mike, we don't need your help." I said as cold as I could muster, "Why don't you go ask Bonnibel if she needs your help? She's your girlfriend."

"Madeline, please!" Mike exclaimed

"What part of enough don't you understand?" Jake growled. Everyone stopped talking. "Madeline… you need all the help you can get."

"Whatever." I said and took the map from Cookie hands. I studied it for a few brief seconds before walking. It wasn't long before they started to follow.

Jason floated next to me and asked, "What is he… like and ex-boyfriend or something?"

"No." I said not looking up from the map.

"Then?"

"Do you mind?" I asked looking up. Why does he care?

"Sheesh… just asking. No need to blush." He grinned

"I don't blush." I said walking further ahead but he followed

"Everyone blushes." He rolled his eyes

"Does Javier have henchmen or something?" I asked, changing the subject

"Naww…. He works alone." Jason replied, he visibly withdrew.

I was going to question him when Mike asked, "Where are we going?"

"Undead Mountain." Cookie answered

Mike ran up to me, opposite of Jason "We aren't going to make it in one night."

"We have to. Jason is the only one that knows the trail… and he can only travel at night." I answered him, not bothering to face anyone but ahead

"What about the map?" Mike asked, he was looking at Jason's satisfied smirk

"He's the only one that knows who Javier is. What he looks like. I need him around." Truth is I knew having Jason around bothered Mike. I turned to face both Cookie's, Jake's knowing smiles, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Jason look away. Was he trying to hide his blush? If he was, he was doing a terrible job at it.

"Well…" Mike hesitated "We aren't going to make it in one night. No matter how much you rush… it's not going to be enough."

"Nothing I do is ever enough." I smiled sadly at him

"Mads…" He mumbled and stopped walking. Okay… that was below the belt… still…

X

The five had traveled most of the way when Cookie's exhaustion kicked in. Last night's fear of being eaten in her sleep plus the walk of tonight really got her. Jake was also too tired to carry her and even Mike was falling asleep. Honestly, I was starving and I was so exhausted. Plus my body still ached. Jason was pretty much the only one that wasn't tired… or hungry. Well at least he didn't say he was hungry.

I was walking ahead. Trying to keep the hope. I mean, I was the human. All of them had some type of magical power. Therefore, if I could, they could too. "Madeline…" Mike mumbled as he ran after me

"Yes?" I said trying to maintain nonchalant

"Are you doing this to spite me?" He asked sadly

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him, confused

"The vampire. Are you doing it to spite me?" He repeated

"Actually it has nothing to do with you." I said becoming angry

"Mads…" He whispered. And suddenly we're back at that clearing in the evil forest. I'm fourteen and angry. I have my green back and I am grumbling saying I am running away.

*FLASHBACK*

"I'm so sick and tired of it!" I yell startling some nearby birds. "Always treating me like a baby! Such a hypocrite! I can so handle myself!" I threw the pack on the ground and sat by the log. I drew my knees to my chest and sighed, "Why can't you trust me?" I said as I drew my father's mean face on the dirt with my finger. "It was just a gash… so I bled for a few minutes … so I needed stitches… mom has plenty!" I grumbled, "Why do you protect me so much? I'm not three… daddy…" I groaned.

"Are you running away or something?" The male voice asked. I jerked my head up so fast I felt dizzy for a second

"What's it to ya?" I asked the tanned boy with the cool red eyes

"Nothing. Just… it's not safe for a little girl to be wandering the woods." He smiled

"I'm not little!" I growled and jerked up to my full 5'3 inch stature.

"Of course you're not." He grinned playfully… he was much taller. "It's okay... You'll grow."

"Dude…" I warned

"What are you anyway?" He asked, walking around me in a circle "You reek of vampire… but… you're not."

"Well you smell like wet dog." I humpfed

"Well... that cause I just came out the lake." He grinned, "I'm Mike by the way. The lycanthrope prince."

"Ah. Lycanthrope… Well, I'm Madeline… the human." I smiled

"Human, huh? You know they say human blood is the tastiest." He teased walking closer

"Yo, man, I'm not dinner." I said putting my hands out to stop him. He shifted into a wolf and flashed his teeth. He ran towards me. "Dude!" I yelled punching his jaw. He shifted back and laughed

"Feisty. Love it."

"Uh-huh." I said awkwardly

He laughed, "C'mon miss vampire smelling human, how about I take you to dinner?" He shifted back into his wolf and lay so I could climb on his back.

"What the heck?" I said, grabbing my bag and climbing onto his back. "Stranger things have happened to me."

*END*

"We need to set up any type of shelter." Mike said looking up at the lightening sky. It was well past midnight and we were only like halfway there.

"We're fine." I said. I had walked away from him and here he was again.

"Madeline, Cookie is dozing off every two minutes!" He exclaimed frowning at me

"Then carry her." I said looking back once to see Jake was carrying her, but I guess he must've been too worried last night to sleep because he was falling asleep while walking.

"I'm tired too." He said annoyed "Some of us were too worried for idiot stubborn friends to sleep."

"C'mon Mads." Jake sighed, "You're tired too."

He could see the bags under my eyes. They really weren't getting it. We had a vampire that hadn't eaten since we left the nightosphere, hours ago, and I'm not trying to be drained of my 'oh so necessary' blood. I bit my lip and looked at Jason. "I can control myself." Ran through my mind. Could he really? Was it so stupid of me to trust him, just for my quest of revenge? Was it smart to put our lives in danger to bother Mike?

I sighed, stifling a yawn. "Fine." I prayed to glob that we could make it. I saw Jason gulp- and that really scared me. I had no idea why, but the thought that fear also ran through him scared me. 'I can control myself.' Ran through my mind once more. "I really hope you can." I mumbled under my breath as I proceeded to help Jake pull out the blanket, he uses for dates with Rainicorn, out of his bag and lay on the ground. Cookie instantly knocked.

"Laters." Jake mumbled before lying by his sister. He knocked too. Out of familiarity, I nuzzled between my cousins, warmed by their fur and natural body heat.

At that moment, I remembered all the sleepless nights. All the nights I tossed and tumbled around my bed- hopelessly tired yet unable to sleep. They were still better than the nights the nightmares came. I was always all alone in the dark. I guess that's my major fear. To be alone. Maybe that's why I'm so interested in avenging my parents. Maybe this way things might be back to normal. I had lost track of how many nights I had woken up screaming with only my parent's worried stares looking down at me. Then my mother would rest my head on her chest and my father would pat my head. I would fall asleep to the conjoined rhythm of his pat and her heartbeat. "Goodnight." I said as I pulled my ponytail out.

"Goodnight." Mike and Jason mumbled at the same time and they looked at the other, pure hate being shared in that one stare. Mike laid on the grass and looked up at the stars. Jason floating away to a near by tree and settling under it, taking his notepad out of his satchel and beginning to draw being the last thing I saw before my eyes flickered shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

"What do you care what we are?" Jason teased. Mike's jaw tightened. "Don't you have that Bonnibel girl?"

"Keep Bonnibel's name out of your mouth." Mike warned "And I care because Madeline is my best friend." Mike finished defensively

"Is that the only reason?" Jason mocked

"Look you-" Mike began but was interrupted by Jason's mocking laugh

"What is it man? You want them both?" His smug smile was detected in his tone

"Madeline is my best friend. I just want what's best for her." Mike said trying to stay calm

"Dude, I'm not judging just asking." Jason's grin was evident by his voice

"I've just about enough of your little twisted games!" Mike suddenly exclaimed, "Madeline is not your toy. I will not let you hurt her."

"Yeah. Because that's your job." Jason laughed

"I'm warning you." Mike growled

"I'm just guiding her to Undead Mountain. Madeline went to get me. And I honestly have no idea what you're talking about by 'little twisted games'." Jason said seriously

"You're stupid vampire games." Mike said angrily

"Which are?" Jason asked amused

"Don't play dumb." Mike said

"Look man, it's plainly obvious you're jealous." Jason laughed and mike growled, "I can honestly say Madeline is strictly professional with me." Mike seemed to relax. Jason noticed his action and smirked "I'll make sure to change that later on." He grinned

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I walked in on them.

"How…much of that did you hear?" Mike asked as both boys began to blush.

"Enough." I said under my breath as I turned back and left. Did they really think moving behind a tree was going to stop me from hearing? Stop any of us really? "We're leaving." I said back

"Umm… I don't wanna die yet." I heard Jason's voice

"Stay under Cookie's shadow." I said as Cookie walked towards the two boys and I walked towards Jake.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as he put on his pack. We all nodded and were on our way again.

X

The walk was awkwardly quiet. The only sounds were made at sunset when we all stopped to eat- all except Jason… and that was scaring me. "You're… not hungry?" I asked after a while.

"I'm good." He smiled toothily

"Better be." I heard Jake mutter "Ain't eating me."

Jason cracked a smile, but Mike was less than amused. I guess he finally got why I was so insistent on getting there in one night. "We should get going." Mike said standing up. He had been quietly eating some of the soul food Jake had packed.

"Jason…" I called after him as he started to lead the way.

"Yeah?" He turned back and asked.

I walked up to him and dug in my bag "Try these." I propped up the strawberries Jake had brought for me. He knew I loved them. "I don't…exactly know how much good it'll do… or if… you can…" I had not taken my eyes of those strawberries. So plump and juicy and red. "Just. Try." I finally looked up to his hesitant face

"I don't eat color." He said refusing politely

"It doesn't make you less of a vampire if you just try them." Mike huffed "Just give her the security you won't eat one of them."

"One of us? You're as much of a meal as we are!" Cookie exclaimed

"As if!" Mike scoffed

As he and Cookie had their discussion in the background and Jake watched eating an orange, Jason hesitantly took one of the berries and looked at it awkwardly. "So… I… just bite it?" He said looking at it from all angles

"I don't know…" I shrugged

He tried just that and sucked the color right off. I was amazed and so were the others that stopped their bickering. "Wow." He mumbled

"How is it?" Cookie asked

"Red. It tastes like red." He said surprised "Can I have another?"

"Enjoy." I said relieved and passed him the small container, stealing one of the berries for myself and walking ahead.

X

I wish I could be able to say that as soon as I saw the mountain opening ahead I ran in screaming vengeance and swinging my axe-bass… but that's not what I did. In fact, I did the opposite. I stopped in my tracks and gulped.

I felt the blood rushing over my body- pounding in my ears- as my heartbeat rocketed. I saw as Jason's quickly caught notice and so did Mike. Cookie and Jake's sensitive hearing caught it too. They were all dying to say something about it… but they knew I would deny any fear.

Finally, Jake said something. "You don't have to."

"But I do."

"Are you sure?" Cookie spoke next

"Never been so sure." I sighed

Jason looked down then away. Did he fear for his control if he saw my blood? Was Mike doing the same? I looked and saw Mike was staring ahead, alert, just like the day he went protective on my father. This would be it. This would be the moment that decided it. This would be my survival or my death… So with out any more hesitation, and before the fear took over, I took the few steps into the dark cave, inside the mountain. My legs felt like jelly. I almost couldn't keep myself up.

When we entered, it was dark but ahead there was a light. After a long corridor, we turned into a den like room where lanterns hung. There were gold pieces everywhere and a bunk where clothes were scattered. It wasn't until he said "Hello." That I registered the vampire man with the reddish brown hair that had just entered through the opening near the bunk. His hair was wet and he was smirking.

"Javier!" Jason exclaimed amazed… surprised.

"Jason." Javier still had that smirk "I see you brought me dinner."

Javier looked me in the eye. My anger ignited. It was him. Out of instinct, I un-slung the musical instrument from my back and glared "You."

He laughed and that icy laugh seemed to hurt me. My throat constricted. I griped the instrument tighter. He only smiled back. At that moment timed seemed like it stopped. No one moved. Javier only smiled. "You're going to die." I muttered with anger. Javier laughed again. I heard Jake and Cookie shuffle behind me. Mike was unmoving like Jason. Although every part of me screamed to run away, my feet were glued to the ground… So I took one step forward and gripped my axe-bass tighter.

"How cute. Just like you're mother." He teased. That was my breaking point. I growled and threw my axe at him. He didn't expect that and hardly had any time to move out the way. Nevertheless, he had jumped out the way in time and was only mildly cut by the axe- along his arm. It was as if everything was in slow motion. I ran over to him and punched him- he was so surprised he didn't even have a chance to block it. I kept repeatedly punching- drawing blood, lying against him as he kept us suspended in air. Everyone in the room was silent too surprised to move. I kept yelling and screaming. Punching until my hands hurt. I was more than surprised when he grabbed my hands. He cracked a smile and pushed me back. I tripped over my own two feet and went down. He tried to stomp but I rolled out the way. I turned my head back to see him floating after me. I kicked but he caught my leg.

"Let her go!" Cookie screamed as she, Mike and Jake ran to my aid. The room was too small for Mike's wolf so he yanked Javier off me while Jake fetched my Axe. Cookie helped me up.

"Four against one." Javier laughed. The bruises on his faces were starting to heal. Dam vampires! "Not fair. Why don't we take this out side? Make this even?" He asked looking straight at me.

"No! We'll finish this here and now." Mike said for me. He was itching to attack

"I wasn't talking to you mutt." Javier said un-amused

"No. This is my fight." I said taking my axe-bass from Jake.

Javier smirked again. Then he disappeared. "He's still here." Mike said sniffing the air.

"He's invisible!" Cookie said, "Remember Uncle Marshall Lee, said Vampires can do that."

"He's leaving!" Mike said running for the corridor. We all ran after him. Except Jason. Who stood floating by…uselessly?

Alas, he made it outside before we did. When we exited the cave he was standing at the base of the mountain, smirking. "Ready to die mortals?" He laughed at us. He started to shift. His hair growing, just like his size. In seconds, he was that giant bat monster with the demon wings and red eyes. I stared, unable to move. Fear. That's why I could move. Fear.

"Mads!" Cookie yelled running over to pull me out of the way. Javier was about to swat me down. Thanks to Cookie, I was still alive. "Wake up, Mads!" She said, fear clear in her tone. We heard screaming and looked up to see Mike and Jake were attacking Javier. Mike's wolf's teeth were lodge into Javier's arm and the vampire was screaming in pain. Jake was tightening himself against Javier's throat, cutting his scream. Finally, the vampire slammed his arm against the mountain, knocking Mike off him.

"Mike!" I yelled as Cookie ran over to help Jake with the vampire. I found myself unable to move. Before I knew it Jake and Cookie where on the ground by Mike. Knocked out. Mike was struggling hard to get up, but he had been slammed very hard and was badly hurt.

Again Javier laughed. "Annnnyyyy lllaaasssttt wwwooorrrdddsss?" He asked

"Yeah!" I screamed at him. "You're a coward! Fighting as a huge monster!"

He shifted back to his vampire self and floated towards me, close. "Says the girl who had three others in her team." He teased. That's when I realized it. He was the one preventing me from moving. How else could he be so sure I wouldn't kill him now?

"Fight me!" I screamed at him

"I spared you twice. Don't push your luck." He smirked

"This isn't over!" I yelled over and over, "I will find you. I will fight you. Only one of us will be coming out alive!"

Again he laughed. "Do you really believe you can beat me? A simple mortal like you?" He put a hand under his chin and looked at me. "You don't get it do you?"

"What? That you're a sick freak?" I said through gritted teeth

"You're an abomination." He laughed "The daughter of an undead that cheated life to get to be with a human. The daughter of evil and good. What you are… What you represent… it had to be destroyed. And what better way than to kill what you love the most? Turning you into nothing but a hollowed out monster searching for revenge?" He laughed. I looked at him shocked. It had worked. "I'm just messing with you." Again he laughed, almost happily, "I was paid quite the buck for your family's… 'Incident.'" He grinned

"You bastard." I muttered

"Ah…what's wrong?" He pouted, "Don't worry. I'm sure glob will help you move on." He said as he stroked my hair.

"I find it appalling that people like you exist." I spat looking into his eyes. Hatred flowing. "You are disgusting, vile, repulsive, repugnant… a foul creature. Scum. Because of you, I no longer believe in glob. No just glob would allow someone like you to exist." While I spoke, I found myself finally able to stand. Still he hadn't moved an inch. I grabbed my axe and swung for him but then found myself stuck in mid air.

Javier laughed. "Ouch." He muttered

"Madeline…" Mike mumbled trying to sit-up

"Oh look. The mutt has decided to join the party." Javier rolled his eyes

"B-behind you." He said holding his side

I turned around to see Jason. He was floating there awkwardly, staring intensely at me. "Jason?" I asked confused. Why wasn't he helping?

That's when it hit me. Javier's constant play around… his confidence everything would turn out his way… Jason's uselessness. Javier laughed as the realization showed on my face. "You…just got it didn't you?" Javier smirked "Took ya long enough."

"How could you? I trusted you!" I screamed at him. Before I got an answer, I saw as Mike turned into his wolf, and while visibly hurt he ran towards Jason, knocking him back. Relief washed over my body, as I was finally able to move. Smiling I drew the axe-bass again ready to hurt this bastard.

"You really think you can win?" Javier laughed. In the background, we could hear Mike, Jason having it out, Jake, and Cookie's groans as they started to rise.

"I know I can." I said as I ran towards him, my axe ready to strike.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

"Run while you can little girl." He mocked. His voice seemed like it was in my head.

"I'm not running! I'll kill you!" I yelled back as I readied my axe-bass. Cookie and Jake at my side and Mike and Jason fighting in the back.

"That's what your mother said before-"

"Shut up!" I swung

X

"Any last words?" I mocked as my blade was against Javier's neck. So maybe it was cheating that Cookie and Jake were holding him down while Mike pinned Jason, but I'm taking the victory. I wound up the bass, ready to strike and cut off his head when

"No, Mads!" Jason's voice. My nickname's use instantly caused me to turn and glare. Jason kicked the distracted Mike away, causing the already wounded lycanthrope to whine, and rushed over to Javier's side. Standing between us. "He's…my brother." He looked down at Javier's nonchalant face. "Javier and Jessica are all I have."

"You selfish butt." I growled, "You're seriously begging me to keep alive a psychotic killer?" I narrowed my eyes. "I already have what I need from him. The name of that bitch. Ashley will pay. However, so will he. Whether you move or not." I said swinging my axe. For the first time in his life, I'm sure, Javier did something good. He pushed his brother out of the way before my axe got him. Decapitated.

When I removed my bass from the pile of ashes, I saw as Jason fell to the ground in despair. Without one word, I walked away, slightly limping. Very much in pain. Cookie, Mike and Jake followed.

X

The walk back was exhausting… yet we did it in one day. None of us wanted to stop and rest… so we just kept walking. The cool weather begging us to stop and rest. Our grumbling stomachs protesting to stop. Yet we kept going.

It wasn't until reaching the entrance to the candy Kingdome that I noticed our path. I stopped at the gates but Jake and Cookie kept walking the direction of their house. "Go." Mike said

I looked back at him. My best friend. He had hurt himself badly… for me. "Thank you." I sighed

"For?" He asked smiling

"Being here." I smiled back.

"Always." He responded and pulled me into an embrace. Man… how I missed it. The warmth of his skin. I smiled into the embrace and he laughed as he felt it. We slowly pulled apart. For a second looking into the other's eyes. He tilted his head and with a hand lifted my head by the chin. "Smile." So I did. "I love you. Don't you forget that. You're my best friend. No matter what."

I hugged him again. "I'm sorry." I sighed into his shoulder. "For getting hurt and jealous. For being an annoying teen girl."

He laughed, "I'm sorry for letting my feelings for Bonnibel cloud or friendship. I promise not to let that happen again. You're my best friend first." At last, we pulled apart. "So… that commando killer thing… back with… Jason…"

"I really rather not talk about it." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"When are you going after Ashley?" He asked cautiously

"As soon as I shower, sleep, and eat." I said brushing my hair back

"Well… I'm there for you." He smiled "…and so is your family. Don't forget that." He said looking behind me to my approaching cousins and their mother and father. "I better go…" He sighed. "Later." He kissed my cheek and shifted wolf before going away.

"Madeline!" Aunt Cake said as she embraced me. "Oh glob. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said as she took me by the hand and led to her house, which is by the castle.

*General P.O.V.*

If either Mike or Madeline had looked ahead, they would've seen the young candy princess on her balcony. Princess Bonnibel was watching how the four walked into the Kingdome. She was about to rush down the stairs to see them because they looked badly hurt but then she saw Jake and Cookie walking towards their house and Madeline and Mike hung back… talking. Then they were hugging. Then he kissed her. She wears she just saw Mike kiss Madeline. "Maybe it was the light. It was dark." She muttered as she ran into her room

"_No, you saw it plain and clear."_ The female voice that didn't belong to her echoed in her head. "_He hugged her… and she hugged him back… then he kissed her_." Princess Bonnibel closed her door. She looked around confused. "_She's always wanted him_." The voice continued. She thought back to anything she could think of… anything Madeline- Mike related. In anger and rage, she tore her room apart. "That stupid…!" She exclaimed as she knocked over things in her room. "How dare she kiss him? Mike is mine!" Bonnibel's rage took her all thought the house. "_Yes. The boy is yours. She's a home wrecker. She's always wanted him to herself._" Knocking things over, pulling her own hair. "How could I lose mike to… to that… beast?" She asked herself aloud.

Bonnibel entered the private hospital room noisily. If the patient had been able to wake up, she would've. With a sense of uncontrollable anger, Bonnibel walked towards Fionna's bed. She leaned over the heart monitor as she lightly touched the life support plug… lightly yanking it, until the machine was unplugged.

X

Madeline tossed and tumbled around her bed. Unable to sleep. Something wasn't right. She kept having the same nightmare. Over and over again. Fionna. Fionna was gone. Being sucked away from her. Into the darkness. "What's wrong Mads?" Cookie asked as she patted Madeline's head. The two girls were sharing Cookie's bed.

"I… don't know…" Madeline mumbled. Unbeknownst to the girls, Cake was in the same state in the other room.

X

"What did you do?" Gumball asked shocked as he entered Fionna's room. He had come to check on her, when he got up to get a glass of water.

"I-I don't know" Bonnibel sobbed. She was laying on the ground near the patient's bed her knees drawn to her chest.

"Tell Madeline, now we're even." The girl with the orange-red hair and the before turning into a small bat and flying out the open window.

X

It was about four in the morning when the messenger knocked on the door belonging to the Lady and Lord of the candy Kingdome. The frantic knocking woke everyone. Madeline's first reaction was to grab her axe-bass and follow Cookie out the bedroom. The two girls where met by Jake coming out his bedroom holding his blanky. Madeline and Cookie withheld their laughs and continued towards the stairs. From the top step all three saw-and heard the frantic speech of the candy messenger. "…it was a vampire."

Cake burst into ears. Her husband holding onto her as she cried with such loss, Cookie and Jake instantly ran to her side. Madeline took her time walking down the stairs. Her mind piecing things together. When she reached the bottom step one look into Cake's destroyed eyes and she got it. "No…" She whispered

"I'm sorry for your loss." The candy messenger bowed.

Madeline's eyes sharply jerked her eyes back to the messenger. "You lie!" She stomped her way over, picking the shorter man by the collar "You lie!"

"Madeline!" Cookie and Jake harmonized as Cookie pulled her away from the man.

Madeline shrugged their hands off her. She walked towards the door and left the house, heading towards the candy castle. "Follow her." Jake said as he walked over to comfort his still crying mother.

Madeline slammed her way into the castle. Past the guards who looked down in her presence, due to the fact they weren't able to protect her mother, and past the maids who avoided her. She stormed right into Fionna's room. To find it empty. She wasn't there. Instantly her spirit dropped. "No. No. No." She repeated repeatedly. When she looked back to the door, she saw Cookie.

"Oh, Mads." Cookie sighed walking closer. Gumball was behind her.

"Stay away." Madeline said moving back. She looked at Gumball "How could you? I trusted you with her. I knew I shouldn't have." She shook her head "I knew it!" Her tears had begun to flow. "How could you allow this… to happen?"

"The vampire… possessed Bonnibel." Gumball informed. Madeline's eyes widened. She looked back to the empty bed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry?" Madeline repeated. She then narrowed her eyes "No. But she will be." Madeline walked out the room, shoving past Gumball. Instantly Gumball and Cookie shared a worried look and followed Madeline up to Bonnibel's room. Madeline was heard from above "Open this door! You're going to die!"

They rushed up the final steps to see that since Bonnibel had refused to open the door Madeline had kicked it down. "Madeline, stop!" Cookie ran into the room with Gumball following. Gumball ran over to the side of his daughter and wife as Madeline glared, her axe-bass ready to attack.

"Madeline, please don't hurt her." Gumball pleaded, "She wasn't herself."

"Oh dear." His candy wife said from the sidelines

"She killed my mother." The tears returned, "After I… and you expect me to forgive her?"

"The vampire controlled me! It was like she was in my head!" Bonnibel protested

"She?" Cookie asked. Madeline was too raged to care what Bonnibel was saying.

"I-I don't know what happened." Bonnibel trembled. "I was in my room. I walked out the balcony. I saw you guys return. Mike and Madeline talking." Her eyes rose to meet Madeline's "Mike kissed you. Then I felt rage. So much rage."

"Mike loves you. He would never hurt you like that." Cookie interfered.

"I saw it." Bonnibel put her hands on her face "Then I couldn't control myself. I was so angry. T-The voice. S-she told me to… to get revenge."

"Who Bonnie? Who?" Cookie asked, "Mike never kissed Madeline."

"He did." I answered and saw the two girls faced me "He kissed my cheek. We're best friends." I gripped my axe-bass tighter "And you're about to be his ex-girlfriend."

Bonnibel gulped. She thought hard and long. The only reason Madeline hadn't attacked was because Cookie had run towards her and held her. "Jessica." The name popped into her lips.

"Jessica…" Cookie looked up at me, wide-eyed.

"She told me to get revenge… She said 'you took away what I loved'." Bonnibel said trying to remember.

*Madeline P.O.V.*

I clenched my fists tighter. Wanting to scream. To yell. I was never going to win, was I? What did I ever to do deserve this? Was I too happy? Was I too safe? Why?

I was on the verge of giving up. All this… for nothing. What was I going to do? Run wild and kill Jessica? Then what? Kill Jason? Ashley? Run into the nightosphere and slay the hitmen? _"Then what are you going to do? Give up? That's hardly like you."_ The melodic male voice chuckled in my head. Dad? I turned around the room. I swear I just heard his voice.

I thought about it. No… I am not going to give up. I never could. I never will. That's not who I am. _"Who are you?" _This time is was a smiling female. Mom. I smiled to myself and looked at the faces in the room. Gumball, his wife, Cookie, and Bonnibel.

"I am Madeline. Daughter of Fionna the human and Marshall Lee the vampire king." I chuckled. That was so awkward to say aloud. "I will not give up. I will kill them." I began to happily walk out the room. Oh glob… I think I just turned into a psychopath.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

*Madeline's P.O.V.*

"Madeline! Madeline where are you going?" Cookie ran after me.

"On a killing spree." I laughed not looking back.

"Madeline! You can't just leave! You need stuff, food, and people. Madeline! You're in pajamas!" I continued to laugh, heading for the candy Kingdome gate.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked from the gate.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, the smile still in place

"Bonnibel called me." He said not moving from my way

"Oh really?" I asked. I didn't really care.

"Yeah." He said sternly

"Excuse me." I said still smiling

"No." He replied

"You need to move." I said raising my axe-bass tauntingly

"You need to calm down." He said taking me by the arm

I started laughing "Calm? How more calm can I be?" He began to drag me back to my aunt's house "You need to let me go." I said twisting my arm from him. He wouldn't let go. His grip tightening with every one of my failed attempts to shake him loose. "You're hurting me." I mumbled angrily. I guess he didn't hear me. "Let me go!" I exclaimed. He still wouldn't. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't take it any longer and swung my axe-bass. I swear I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I didn't. It caught him across the chest, lodging itself in his body. He let me go… looking so shocked. I heard the female scream from Bonnibel's balcony. Cookie's rambling. My aunt's cries. Eventually the sounds of the fretting candy folk who woke up to see what was going on. Everything merged into white noise. I couldn't hear anyone I couldn't see anyone. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in Cookie's bed. I looked around thinking… was this just a dream? Is my mother dead? Did I…hurt Mike? I couldn't hear Cookie's soft snores so I guessed I was alone. Getting up I walked over to her bathroom. I took my time soaking in the bath. I was too afraid to go see if it was true. After the long bath and washing my hair, I walked back into the room and looked in Cookie's closet –which really contained only her bows and shoes. It literally had more of my clothing than hers. I slept over all the time and eventually I just started leaving things behind. I dressed in a gray tank and blue jeans with my red boots and a gray plaid shit over it. I left my wet hair alone. When I walked towards the door, I realized my axe-bass wasn't there. When I opened the door, I saw Cookie by the staircase talking to Jake …and Gumball. "What's going on?" I asked confused. They all turned to face me. Silent. "Has anyone seen my axe-bass?"

Cookie looked away, a tear in her eye. Jake sighed but also looked away. Finally, Gumball said "We have you're axe-bass… it's in my castle."

"Why?" I asked confused

"You…" Cookie trailed off

Jake looked at me. In his eyes, I saw it. The fear and borderline hatred he feels for the nightosphere creatures. "You killed Mike."

My eyes widened and I felt my jaw literally drop. "No." I was all I muttered

"It's… its true." Cookie said, her eyes now leaking more and more tears

"No. No. NO." I mumbled repeatedly. I dashed past them. I felt Jake's arms wrap around me as he tried to pull me back. I looked back to face his pained expression "What are you doing?" I screamed

"We have to… put you in a cell." Gumball sighed, "You killed him."

"No!" I yelled. Thrashing and yanking. Jake held on to me tight. His arms seemed like boa constrictors wrapping themselves against my body, crushing me. I couldn't think of anything else to do… so I bit him.

He squealed in pain and let me go. I ran down the stairs. "Cookie, do something!" Gumball ordered but I saw she was in too much shock to be able to move. I pushed past the door into the daylight sky. I turned towards the castle. Crap. By the time I thought to hide the guards had already seen me and where heading my way. I ran, jumping over the small candy guards and going under the denser ones. It really was harder than it looked to get away from those guards. When I entered the castle, it was quiet. I ran through the halls, knowing either the guards or my 'family' would be searching for me. Where would he keep my bass…One place. Bonnibel's room. She would want to have it. I ran, more like sprinted, towards her room. By the time I noisily reached the top step, the guards by her door had heard me and were coming my way. I was too tired to fight or keep running. It just really wasn't my day.

"Run!" I heard Cookie's voice as she stretched past me and tackled the guards. I looked at her, mumbled thank you and continued towards Bonnibel's room. Her door still had not been replaced; in its place was a curtain. I dashed in and was met by her, teary eyed, huddling next to her mother. My axe-bass was by her window, the one with the balcony.

What are you doing here?" She asked rising angrily

"I want my axe-bass." I said nonchalantly. Like I hadn't killed her boyfriend, my best friend.

"I knew you were angry, but Mike? Of all the people, why Mike?" She began to cry again. "Why him? He did nothing but help you! He loved you!" I heard the bustling of the guards behind me. I had to get away. I was not going to jail. I still revenge to claim. So I did the only thing that cold save me… the stupidest thing I couldn't think of. I lunged for my Axe-bass knowing Bonnibel would d the same. I got to it before she did, as I was closer and before she could pull back, I lifted the axe to face her.

"Don't move." I said. I heard as Cookie, Jake, and Gumball entered the room.

"I will not play hostage." She said trying to get up, but I pulled her back down, flipping her so her back was laid against me my axe at her throat. "Attack her. Someone!" She ordered. No one moved.

"They don't want you dead." I whispered in her ear. I saw her squirm uncomfortably as my breath made contact with her gummy skin.

"Madeline, let her go." Gumball said, almost pleading.

"I will." I said rising with Bonnibel. "As soon as I'm far away from your reach." I looked at the crowded door and slowly made my way to Bonnibel's balcony. "Cookie." My cousin jerked to attention. "You know I am not the type to take away a life, unless it's deserved. But you also know I won't hesitate to kill." She nodded. "I need you to help me and Bonnibel down, through that balcony."

"Cookie, no." Jake mumbled

"Any resistance and Bonnibel pays." I said without thinking, "She's gum… I know you can put her back together, but she'll still feel the pain. Is that what you want Gumball? For your daughter to experience pain?"

"Cookie, help her down." Cookie ran to the balcony and stretched her legs to place on the floor. I slowly lead Bonnibel to Cookie and we sat on her back. "Don't hurt her." Gumball muttered

Cookie helped us down "Thank you." I said to Cookie. "She'll be fine." I said as I continued to lead Bonnibel out of the Kingdome. The candy villagers gasping, fainting, or fearing as they saw my axe at her throat. After a long and mentally exhausting walk, I finally determined they weren't following and released my grip on Bonnibel's waist and removed my axe from her throat. She fell forwards gasping as if I had been asphyxiating her.

"I hate you." She mumbled. I saw the tears fall onto the patch of dry land in front of her.

"Good for you." I mumbled.

"How could you kill him? How are you so heartless about it?" She looked back

"Because…." I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She yelled, rising off the ground rushing to me and weakly trying to punch me.

I held her wrists "I mean, I don't know." I said looking into her tearing eyes. I had killed him and I didn't even know how I was coping so well. Her body seemed to go limp and she rested against me, crying her eyes out. I sighed as I carried her to the shade of the apple tree behind us. She rested her face on my shoulder as she cried, and cried…and cried. After she finished she looked up at me and I looked at her. Why had we disliked the other so profoundly? Mike? Why did she make me physically sick? Why did I just smile at her stare? I sighed and pulled myself from her. I don't have time to deal with Bonnibel right now. "The castle is that way." I said pointing the direction we came. "If you head that way I'm sure they'll find you. They must be looking for you right now." I slung my axe-bass across my back and put my hand out to help her up. She nodded. "I'm sorry." I said

"I'm sorry too." She replied. I felt her stare as I walked away. This day could not get worse. What a joke. With my luck, it just might. And guess what? It started to rain.

As I pushed on, I realized I had nowhere to go. I no longer had Bonnibel to hide behind and if I went to the cave-house, that's the first place they'd look. I can't hide in the nightosphere forever and I don't even know where to start looking for Jessica. Maybe my luck was turning around… or maybe this was just as worse as it could get, but there he was. Under the shade of the apple tree ahead of me. He heard my heartbeat and instantly faced me. His dark eyes emotionless… his face covered in blood just like his arms… he was standing over a corpse. A female corpse. Jessica. "Why did you kill your sister?" I asked un-slinging the instrument from my back.

"I had to kill her before you did." He responded, his voice empty of any emotion.

"You knew I was coming." I said mimicking his tone

"Yes." He replied "And I wanted you to see what you caused." He said taking a stake out of his pocket. He placed it before his chest. I watched confused- until he jammed it in and turned to dust. I gasped and reached out… but I was too far. I found myself crying. I destroyed a family.

"_They destroyed ours."_ The melodic male voice again. That's when I remembered. "Ashley." I muttered and headed for the cave-house. I needed to see that wizard.

A/A/N

A LOT of deaths going on here. Sheesh… well… we'll see what'll happen with Ashley. And We'll see what's up with Marshy being missing.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

*Madeline's P.O.V*

"Madeline…" That was the only thing she said to me before walking away. My family truly is dysfunctional. Why can't she just ask me if I'm okay? Why does she have to be so difficult? I looked back at my grandmother as she left to attend to her business.

"You wanted to see me?" The wizard flashed in

"I need to know where to find someone." I said

"Wow." He said with a slight smile

"What?" I asked un-amused

"You have killed Javier and his siblings. You are considered evil on the surface for killing the lycanthrope prince… and here you are in the nightosphere challenging the creatures as you strut in and ignoring the rule of your grandmother- the queen." Again, he chuckled "Look who's a bad seed."

I was not amused. "I need to find Ashley."

"Your father's ex?" He asked confused

"She was the one who hired Javier to kill my mother and kidnap my father." I said

"Whoa. That's heavy." He said "Well… I can do a channeling spell… but it takes time."

"Do I have any other options?" I asked him, my patience for him thinning for no reason

"You can ask around. That always helps." He grinned. One look told him I was not in the mood for his stupid jokes. "Sheesh… umm… I can always… do a tracking spell. Do you have anything that belongs to Marshall Lee?" I thought about what he said.

'Of course you are. We own you.' My father had told me that many times.

"Anything that I could dunk into a potion?" He knocked me out of thought

"Here." I said removing my plaid shirt. It was his; I just wore it because I liked it.

"It'll take a while."

"How long?" I asked impatient

"I'll be ready by sunrise tomorrow."

"That long?" I sighed with frustration

"Yes, that long." He rolled his eyes and walked away with the shirt.

This meant I had some hours to kill. Not good. I was alone in my grandmother's throne room. Idled. The video camera I have for a brain uses the idle times to replay…and this silence this loneliness made the memories much more painful and depressing.

*FLASHBACK*

"Why were you running away?" Mike asked as he stuffed his mouth with food. The marauders cheering and talking in outside voices around us.

"Umm… that's none of your business." I said picking at my food.

"Well, I'm treating you to lunch" He grinned, "You could at least repay me by telling me that one little detail."

"You don't have to pay for me." I said jerking up "I have money."

"Alright, alright." He said rolling his eyes "Then… tell me because I didn't eat you."

"You don't have to eat me anyways. You can't extort me with stuff like that." I said looking back to my food

"Extort?" He smirked

"I know words."

"No offense, but you don't seem like the smart type." He sipped his drink loudly

"Well, no offense, but you seem like a jerk." I said smiling

"Touché." He chuckled "You know some people get offended by my comments."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes really." He smirked "But, seriously, why were you running away?" He asked

"Why do you care?" I asked looking away

"So I know never to do it to my kid." He said smiling that little lopsided smile of his

"If you really wanna know," I looked back at him "I'm tired of being treated like a porcelain doll."

"Porcelain doll?" He asked confused

"My mother, Fionna the adventuress-"

"Oh! My mother loves her!" He exclaimed, "Your mom saved my mom a while back when she was still a princess."

"Yeah. That is what she does." I sighed "I want to be an adventuress too… but my father, after turning human and experiencing the pain and stuff mortals go through he doesn't want me to."

"That sounds reasonable." He said seriously

"It is." I put my head down on the table "And I understand where he comes from, but I'm tired of being controlled. I can handle it. I'm not a doll. Not his puppet."

"Turning human?" He asked

"My father is Marshall Lee. The vampire king." I looked back at him

"Vampire." He mumbled. There was an awkward pause but then he smiled "But you're human."

"Yupp." I sighed

"One of the last humans. That's pretty unique."

"I guess." I looked away again

"Go home, Madeline." He smiled at me. I looked back at his face "He'll understand. You just have to tell him. Besides wouldn't you want to protect your kid?"

"I guess."

"You're doing a whole lot of guessing." He chuckled. Mike got up and took money out from his pocket. He put the money on the table and stretched his hand out to me. "C'mon."

"Where we going?" I asked confused

"To show you my favorite parts of Aaa." He grinned as he helped me up.

*END*

I didn't realize the tears where falling until they dripped off my chin. I've been doing a whole lot of crying and it was really upsetting me. Trying to get out of the loneliness, I walked out of the throne room and towards the hall. Maybe I could find something to do.

The main hall was covered in paintings. Paintings of my past kings and queens and other royals. Past the painting of my grandmother and right at the end of the hall was a royally looking crimson door. "Why do I have to lose?" I muttered as I opened the door.

It was just a room. A bedroom. The large black posted canopy bed was in the center. On the walls there where many paintings of my grandmother, but there was one, in the middle of the room that had her, a human man and a child. "Why are you in here?" Her voice asked from behind me, "This is my room."

"Who's this?" I asked getting closer to the paintings

"Obviously me." She rolled her eyes and entered the room, closing the door behind her. I heard her walk towards the bed. It creaked lightly as she sat and began to take off her shoes.

"Who's the man… and the child?" I asked confused, finally turning back to face her.

"Your grandfather and your father." She smirked, her expression one of someone dying to say 'duh'.

"What was his name?" I looked back towards the man who looked so much like my father

"Does that matter?" She asked sighing wearily

"What is wrong with you?" I turned back fiercely

"Excuse me?" She asked confusion and amusement in her tone

"Why are you so… condescending… so sarcastic? So uncaring?" I was so sick of her indifferent attitude. She only smirked "Your son was kidnapped by his psychotic ex! Your granddaughter is wanted for murder. She can't return to her home. Her mother was killed! Does this really not concern you?"

"Of course it concerns me, Madeline." She chuckled "But what do you want me to do? Fall apart?"

"I'm falling apart!" I exclaimed feeling the tears sting my eyes

"Well, I don't have the luxury to cry over spilled blood." She rose, barefoot. "I'm the queen of the evil. Queen of the dammed."

"So that means you can't love your son?" I asked tears in my eyes

She turned back to face me, anger and more passion that I've ever seen her show "Don't you ever say that!" She exclaimed, "Of course I love him! More than you could possibly imagine." For the first time in my life, I saw my grandmother cry. She sat back on the bed, her hands on her face. She sobbed so lightly I had to strain my self to hear her.

"I'm sorry. I crossed the line." I sighed.

She lifted her head and wiped her eyes. A smirk quickly resurfaced on her face "Just don't tell anyone what you just saw."

We both laughed… and it felt pretty… good. I hugged her and was mildly surprised she hugged me back. I left her in her room and went to mine. I could sleep for a week.

X

"_Hunger._

_So Hungry._

_Starving." _The words woke me up. I couldn't even remember who said them. I woke up with a splitting headache and my hair sticking to the back of my neck. Surprising since this part of the nightosphere was just a few degrees higher than the ice Kingdome.

When I finally reached my grandmother's throne room, it was well past sunrise. My grandmother had gone to her business and the wizard was finishing his breakfast. "Would you like to join me?" He asked pointing to the chair across from me.

"I'm not hungry." I sighed.

"Very well." He continued to eat. I waited. "Oh!" He smiled "You're waiting for the results of my tracking spell."

"Duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Well… you'll definitely be surprised by the outcome." He mumbled. I gave him a questioning look. "It's on the surface."

"Oh…" I groaned

"Not only that, its super extremely close to the cave your father inhabited."

"Well… that means that when I go… I'll be caught." I sighed frustrated. Nothing is going my way.

"Maybe… you can use that to your advantage." He offered

"Huh?"

"The guards will follow you… you lead them right to Marshall Lee. They help you save him."

That just might work. I smiled in gratitude "Thank you."

"Anytime." He chuckled and returned to his toast "Here. Just pour this on any map and it'll point your way." I took the potion. "Just… be careful."

"Why?" I asked with mock "After everything that's happened to me, I think -"

"Marshall Lee…" He mumbled and shut up. "When I was… doing the tracking…. I don't know. Maybe it's just my stinky wizard eyes" He chuckled "Just be careful." I nodded and walked towards the door. "I'll tell her you said goodbye."

X

Sneaking around is so not my thing. I think Ashley knew I was coming the minute I stepped out of the cave house. The sun was setting and I was arguing with myself aloud over how I was supposed to find a map in the middle of the forest. Surprisingly, with my luck and all, I actually saw choose goose's booth and he sold me a map for my earrings. I was walking along when I saw the small hill with the shabby house. There was an outhouse in front. Ashley's house I guess. I tried so hard not to make the boards creak with me every step but I eventually gave up and just barged in. Not to my surprise, it was empty.

"Nothing ever goes as I want it to. Why should I be surprised?" I sighed as I turned back- but something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. The rug. It was slightly lifted by the corner. It's an OCD I have to fix it, so I walked over to fix it. When I lifted it to straighten it out, I saw the outline. There was a door under this. "Huh…" I mumbled as I pulled out the door. Stairs.

The room under the stairs was a cellar- basement type combination. It was dark. Wet. Dingy. A long hall lead to I don't know where. The darkness in the halls didn't let me see past a few feet. After stumbling around in the dark for a couple of minutes, I actually thought about turning back, but the sound of a female giggle kept me pushing on. Eventually, after forever, I saw a head the flickering light of a candle and her voice "is somebody hungry?" She was teasing, "Haven't eaten in a while. Tell me what you need. Strawberries? Apples?" Was she starving him?

"Bitch!" I yelled before dashing towards the noise.

She wasn't surprised by my arrival. In fact, she was well amused. "Finally!" she exclaimed happily, flipping one of her pony tails back. "We've been waiting for a while. Haven't we Mar-Mar?" When she moved I saw my father. I gasped in both horror and shock.

The man who looked back at me wasn't my father. It was… a vampire version of him. "What did you do to him?" I asked removing my axe form my back.

"I returned him to be what he should've been." Ashley replied plainly, "He's older now. But I've always like older men anyway."

"Dad!" I looked back to him.

"Madeline, go! It's a trap." He said, so weak.

"Besides, this isn't about him and me together. It's about revenge." She grinned, "That's the best part." Ashley laughed as she walked backwards. "See, I could kill you myself." Her vampire teeth flashed at me "But I thought I'd save the honors for him." Before I knew it, she was at the entrance and slamming the door behind her. "Have fun!" She yelled and as the words came muffled through the door my father's chains broke.

"So hungry…" he mumbled

"Don't worry dad!" I said trying to help him up "I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"I'm…so…hungry…" He said. When I looked down to face him I saw those soulless dark eyes cloud over.

"D-dad? I-I don't have any food." I said moving back. "I didn't pack." He slowly rose. "Dad… don't do this." I said. I felt my back press against the wall. "Don't make me have to…" I lifted my axe-bass warningly as he kept getting closer. "Dad…" The tears were falling again. Dam you stupid tears. Now was not the time to cloud my vision.

A/A/N

Now don't hate me.

**Spoiler alert:** This story will most likely have a happy conclusion.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

*Cookie's P.O.V.*

It was my duty to protect Madeline. Whether she knew it or not, I was responsible for her. I promised.

Upon sight of Madeline's weakened body lying on that hospital bed my heart felt as if it had been kicked repeatedly. There was my cousin- no… she was more than that. She was like a sister to me. My best friend. Family. As I heard my mother sob on my father's shoulders behind me…and Jake trying to comfort her I couldn't help but stare. Her body lay on the candy bed as if thrown. Her breathing was shallow… and her expression… although she had been asleep for hours now, was worried, tired, pained. Fearsome. I kneeled by her side and held her hand. Madeline… Oh Mads… I began to cry again. If she had been awake, she would've berated me on it. She hated crying… From behind me, I heard Jake shepherd our parent away to see aunt Fionna, who was in a way worse condition than Mads. I could see the hurt on Jake's face. The worry. He loved Madeline too… but he also hated watching either our mother cry or me. Right there lying by Madeline's side… I felt her pain. Her father was gone. Missing. No one knew anything about what happened to him. Moreover, her mother… my aunt… She was in a coma. She suffered brain trauma and was only alive because of life support.

When Madeline woke up, hours later, I was in the room. I had made it my mission to not leave her again. She woke up disorientated. Looking around confused and afraid- until she saw me. She looked at me, her eyes full of confusion. I half walked- half ran to her and hugged her tightly. When we separated, I looked at her joyful smile. I wanted to hold this moment for her. The moment before she knew… the awful truth of how her family was found. "Why am I in the candy Kingdome?" She asked as she looked around.

"Umm… you were in an accident… and you needed medical attention." I smiled at her

"Oh… what happened?" She asked trying to sit up.

I pushed her back down. "We don't know." I pulled the covers over her body and sighed

"Oh… where are my mom and dad?" She asked casually

"Madeline…" I looked away, the tears shinning in my eyes

"What is it?" She asked confused

"Your…parents…" I couldn't do it… I couldn't wreck her reality. Her life.

"My parent?" She asked startled now.

We heard voices in the hall as the door opened. My mother saw Madeline and literally ran to us "Madeline!" Of course, with Jake on her heels. Gumball and my dad came in with Bonnibel. Great. Why did they bring her? Don't they know Madeline hates her guts?

"Aunt Cake. What's going on?" She asked fear dripping off her every word.

"Madeline… Fionna… is in a coma." My mom chocked those painful words out and began to cry again.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" She asked angered

"I am afraid not." Gumball piped from the door

"No. There is no way. Where's my father? He won't like this one bit."

"He's… missing…" My mom said between sobs

"No. No. NO!" She repeated repeatedly as she tried to get up. "You're kidding right? My father is part of this joke right? This is just a joke." No one said a word. "This isn't funny!" She exclaimed as two nurses ran in to help settle her back

"I'm sorry." Gumball. I looked over to him and saw the pity reflecting of him and Bonnibel. That's what drover Madeline over the edge. She glared at them and threw a tantrum. Kicking and screaming, even as the nurses sedated her.

"Let me go!" She screamed as nurses huddled over her. I almost ran to help her. If it wasn't for Jake pulling me into a hug. I looked over his shoulder as they inserted the needle into her bruised skin. She let out a yelp before starting to calm down. Her last noise was a sob… then her eyes started to flicker shut. As she lay there… in restless sleep, I swore to always be there. Whether it was something I wanted to do or not… I walked over and fixed her, covered her with the blanket and smoothed out her hair. I kissed her forehead as they all exited the room. I settled back on the couch and tried to at least get some sleep… to be awake when she woke up again.

X

"Madeline. Madeline. Madeline!" I caught her attention, even in my hushed voice. She looked over to me. First fearful then she smiled. I tip toed away from the guards behind me, who were too busy making sure Bonnibel was okay to notice. "Why are you still here?" I asked in the same hushed tone

"I know where to find Ashley." She grinned, "My father's there…"

"Let me come with you."

"No." She said her smiled fading "I need you to… stay with the guards."

"What?" My voice went a little louder than I hoped and she pulled me down to the ground. No one had heard us.

"I need you to stay with the guards… because… I want you to follow me."

"You want me to lead them to you?" I was so confused

"Yes!" She smiled again. I think she was teasing my confusion. She sighed, "Look, I don't want to kill Ashley."

"You don't"

"No." Her eyes clouded over with hate "I want her to rot away in a cell for the rest of her eternal life."

"Madeline…" I whispered her name.

Her trance shook off "Can you do it or not?"

"Yes." I sighed

"Thank you." She grinned, "It's that way." She pointed the way and stood "Give me a head start." Without warning, she began to run.

"Let's get back to the castle." The head guard said

"Wait!" I exclaimed running into the clearing "I saw Madeline!"

"You…did?" Bonnibel asked confused

"Yeah! I think she's going to go against someone else. Alone. She's going to get hurt." I said. The worry wasn't fake.

Bonnibel nodded "Head guard, you, and the rest of the soldiers go with Cookie and find Madeline."

"Your highness-"

"You may allow one of your guards to escort me. But go." She ordered. The head guard nodded and then we were all on our way. Before we left I heard her utter, "It'd be a shame to lose the last human."

X

It was a short walk to the shabby house with the outhouse out front. The door was open and inside it was dark… and quiet. Cautiously, we stalked into the house; finding a trapdoor revealed under the rug. "I don't think we should go down there." One of the guards piped up "It's too dark."

"But Madeline!" I protested. The head guard but his hand under his chin in thought.

After a while of his thinking, I started to get anxious. Who knows what Madeline was doing now… but before I could say anything a female voice froze us all. "… Humm… should've killed her myself… no… it's better if he does it." Before we knew it a pale head with two white ponytails emerged from the hole. Her eyes caught sight of us and she froze. The candy guards went maniatic in the presence of her evil. The guards acted without orders and attacked Ashley, hissing at her and trapping her in their gooey cuffs. I squeezed past the guards attacking the vampire wizard girl or whatever she was, and I ran into the cold dark hall. After a while of running, I started to slow down. This thing was going on forever! And to top it off I couldn't see. After what seemed like forever, I saw the small torch lighting the steel door with the padlock. I couldn't hear anything. My heartbeat began to thump so hard it actually hurt. I was so scared. The closer to the door I got the more nervous I became. "Madeline…." I bit my lip. "Please be okay… please be okay…" I chanted repeatedly. When I was right in front of the door, I felt like not moving a muscle. I couldn't. I heard sobs coming from the other end… that wasn't good. I shut my eyes tight and stood there listening to the sobs… but they wouldn't die out. No longer waiting I removed the lock and threw open the door, barging into the room ready to attack what need to be attacked. I froze at the sight. Madeline… she was laying on the floor drenched in blood, her axe-bass in her right hand and her left hand buried in a pile of ash. "Madeline?" I asked in a whisper

She sobbed louder at the sound of my voice. "I- I had to kill him… he was going to bite me." She sobbed again. "Why Cookie?" She gripped the bass tighter "Why? What did I ever do?"

"Madeline… what are you talking about? What happened to you?"

"Cookie… I killed my father." She looked back at me. Her eyes puffy and red. Claw marks on her arms. "She… she turned him again."

"Oh Mads." I tried to comfort her… but looking at her… drenched in blood. I couldn't move.

"Why? I killed Javier… My mother's death was my fault. I destroyed Jason and Jessica… I destroyed a family… and Mike…" Another loud sob "I just killed… my own father… I-I'm a monster." Her hand became a fist and I watched as the ashes slipped through her fingers.

"No. Madeline."

"Why… why do I bother?" Her cries stopped. Her voice went cold. Emotionless. She looked back at me and stood. "I have tried so hard… murdered… for what?" She looked down to the blade of axe-bass "You know Cookie…" she said with slight mock "Sometimes I feel like my life is a puzzle…but I wasn't given the picture of what it's supposed to look like." She looked back at me and smirked "I'm not even sure I have all the pieces. Yet, I'm still expected to put it together." She sighed, but the smirk stayed in place "I feel like I'm trying the impossible. I just can't win."

"Madeline, don't talk like that!" I said, I still hadn't moved from my spot by the door.

"Why bother…" She repeated looking back at the blade.

A/A/N

**Nobody get your underwear in a twist!**

I actually have a plan to make this end happy. Look, I really don't want to make this story sad, because it's my first, and probably last, story where my OC is the main character. What I think is that I can torture any character from the show and it'll be fine because in some other story, they'll end up okay. But Madeline is my OC – and I'll probably never use her again- so this is her ending. I don't want it to be sad. So if you'll have patience with me… and not kill me for all the deaths… I promise next chapter is happy. Sure it might start a little sad… a warning BTW, but it'll be happy. So please relax, and enjoy the story.

I'm explaining this to you because I wouldn't want you to quit on me right when you're about to get what you want. (Those who want a happy conclusion)

Sad ending peeps… I'm sorry guys. I just wrote a sad story and I want my next ending to be happy. I promise thought that (hopefully) with the help of one of the sad endings masters of fan fiction (*cough* Notalivezombie *cough* - That's me kissing up btw), I'll write a fic that is sad enough for you.

Well… speech over. Enjoy :D


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15- pre-ending party.

*Madeline's P.O.V*

I woke up by the lake. Cookie had dragged me out of Ashley's house and said something to the guards that let me go free. I was willing to go to jail now… losing my freedom? That was nothing. I had already lost everything else. My mom… my dad… my best friend. I lost everything. By my own hand. That look in Jake's eyes… the horrified stare; I saw that in Cookie last night. She was the last person I had… and I lost her too. Last night she kept staring at my axe in fear. I saw it. She doesn't come near me anymore. Doesn't look me in the eyes… but I'm afraid to bring it up. I'm afraid to tell her what I know. If I do, she'll leave me… no longer pitying my ignorance. I sat up and looked around. Cookie was by the water looking at her reflection. "You're awake." She said looking back at me. She wore no smile. No trace of any emotion. I only nodded. I feared that if I spoke, my voice would crack and she would realize I felt her distance. I didn't want to alarm her. "Let's go." She said rising from her spot. I looked at her questioningly. Was she turning me in? … I would. "To the cave-house." I shook my head. That the last place I wanted to be. "Madeline, please, it's too early to argue right now." She sighed and began to walk ahead.

"Cookie…" I whispered. She turned back and face me "I can't lose you too." I felt the tears sting my eyes as her coldness and indifference broke my 'no speaking rule'

I looked up to her gaping face. She was mixed between shocked and saddened

She ran over to me and hugged me tighter than she had ever done. "Madeline, you could never." I ignored the pain the squeeze brought me as I let my tears soak her fur. "C'mon." She whispered. Without thought, I allowed her to carry me on her back. "Let's go home."

"I have no home." I said in a hushed whisper… I doubt she could've heard me. The pain and uncomfortable sleep left me tiresome, so lying against Cookie's soft fur was a dream. I fell asleep instantaneously.

When I woke up, I was in a bed. It was too dark to realize where but I could tell I wasn't alone. Cookie's soft snores could be heard. I smiled as I snuggled into her fur and reveled in the awesome comfort of familiarity. I looked out her window towards the moon. 'The beautiful pale orb that graced the sky with its magnificent light.' As Mike would say. Mike. The thought of him made my stomach turn over oh so painfully. I killed him. Why had I done so? I could remember Bonnibel's angry words as she shouted them as if she was right next to me repeating them "He loved you!" He told me so. Oh, Mike. I began to silently cry, I didn't want to worry Cookie. I actually cried myself to sleep.

The second time I woke up, the sun was high in the sky. Cookie was no longer in the room with me. I could hear voices downstairs, discussing something- hushed. Instantly, I rose from the bed and tiptoed past my axe-bass and out the door until I was standing at the top step. I knew where I was now. Cookie's house.

"…but she's so sad…" That was Cookie's voice

"Of course she is." Bonnibel's voice "She wasn't thinking. Killing…Mike." The words seemed to hurt to come out of her mouth "Was an accident. She didn't even remember it the next day."

"If you forgave her… then I don't see why we shouldn't." Jake sighed, "I'm just sorry. I shouldn't have blamed her."

Lord M. stomped something. "Yeah… you're right daddy. Madeline has experienced so much loss… loss that she believes was her own fault. I'm afraid she'll do something." Cookie "Last night… she was asking me why bother trying… she kept looking at her axe…"

"But we can't take the axe from her." Aunt Cake added. The room fell silent. "She'll feel attacked… and it's something that reminds her of Marshall Lee."

Lord Monochromicorn stomped again. "Yeah, what do you think we should do Bonnie?" Jake asked

Silence. "We must have patience with Madeline. As of the… death of Marshall Lee, she is the last human. The only other recorded human living in Aaa died a few days ago. We must preserve her….I say we give her time." Bonnibel said, her voice carried the royal tone of a queen, yet Madeline could identify the hurt in her voice "Time heals all wounds…. As they say."

"Not when you cause them yourself." I said walking down the stairs. They were all silently staring at me. "And I'm not just some 'kind'" I spat out. I stared at all the faces in the room until they looked away. I walked back up the steps, completely falling apart when I reached Cookie's room and slamming the door behind me. I was the last one. Alone. I didn't know what to do. I knew Cookie was there… Jake… my aunt… uncle… but it was not the same! My mother was dead! My father, killed by my own hand! My best friend! A family destroyed by me. The guilt consumed me. I couldn't. I can't… I felt so much sorrow. So much sorrow. I couldn't take it any longer. I felt like I couldn't breathe... like… like… I can't even explain. It's just unbearable. My head turned to the side and I saw my axe… I remembered telling Javier 'a life for a life'… but I had taken three… I crawled towards my axe and cradled the instrument as I'd seen my father do. My heart ached.

*FLASHBACK*

"No, Madeline, no touchy the bass guitar." He scolded taking the bass from my reach. I stomped in protest but before I could say anything, my mother picked me up from behind.

"I swear you're going to make her go on a rampage and destroy your bass out of jealousy." She chuckled

"Hey! Don't jinx it." He replied "Besides, it's her getting hurt I'm worried about." He jumped on the couch and laid back propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Heat signature?" She asked as he flipped through movies.

"Umm… I don't know." He said focusing on one specific title

My mother put me down and sat next to him, taking the movies from his grasp. "Let me see." I watched as she flipped through his movie collection. When she looked up, he was staring at her. "What?"

"You are so beautiful." He smiled and she blushed "Have I ever told you that?"

"Yeah…" She replied looking away. He chuckled as he leaned over and hugged her around the shoulders.

I watched interested as she playfully pushed him away but he pulled her back by a bunny ear. The two laughed joyously, sitting close to the other. "What are you waiting for, huh squirt?" He asked looking at me

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Get in here." She ordered with a smile.

I ran in with a grin and nuzzled between the two. "What do you wanna see?" He asked leaning against the backrest of the couch and she kept looking through movies. I was sitting on both their laps.

"Heat signature?" I said smiling

"Really?" He asked shoving his hair back "Didn't you say you were sick of it?"

I shrugged "But you like it." I continued to smile.

He instantly smirked "I thought as the parent we were supposed to make you happy?"

I shrugged "Sometimes you just have to sacrifice yourself."

"Fionna, do you hear this?" He chuckled. My mother smiled "How old are you?"

"Eight." I replied with a toothy smile

"And she's already talking like a hero." He shook his head and sighed. There was a pause. "How about I teach you how to hold my axe-bass?" He asked

"I thought it was too dangerous." My mother teased

"Oh hush." He said as he stood up, pushing m into my mother's lap and fetching his axe-bass. "Now… hold it… like this." He showed me how to cradle the instrument. "Good. Now-"

I cut him off by playing a simple tune I had head him play. Mimicked chord by chord. "Wow." My mom whispered looking at him

"Huh…" He said as he sat back on the couch

"Natural talent." I said with a smirk. Actually, I had practiced on his other guitars when he wasn't home. My mom gave me a knowing smirk and I winked.

"Well, excuse me." He laughed and took his bass back from my hands "Mine." He stuck his tongue out and began to walk out to put it back

"You're just jealous!" I called after him, mocking him.

"Oh no she didn't." He replied from the other room

"She did." My mother called back "Hide." She laughed as we heard his footstep come back. Giggling we both ran out the room.

*END*

*General P.O.V.*

Cookie was heading up to her room to talk to Madeline. After she had gone down stairs and said what she had said the group had silently disbanded. Her brother leaving to see his girlfriend, her parents to Gumball's castle along with Bonnibel. Cookie stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. What was awaiting her on the other side? Was Madeline crying again? She couldn't take anymore of the crying… she felt horrible for it, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Was Madeline mad? If she were today would be hell for her. Or worse… did Madeline run away again? Like the time she saw her mother in a hospital bed and left for the cave house. When Cookie turned the knob to her room and opened the door, she saw the room empty. She sighed and was about to turn and start looking for Madeline, but she then saw Madeline's axe-bass by the corner of the room. If Madeline had left, there was no way in the nightosphere she'd leave her bass. She must still be in the house… or at least the area. Cookie looked around the room for any signs of where Madeline might be. The closed bathroom door was a clue. She walked over and put her ear to the door. She could hear the dropping of water falling into a full tub. Relief washed through Cookie. "Madeline, do you need anything? I might go to the store." Silence. She knocked "Mads?" Again, silence. "Madeline, are you okay?" This time Cookie's voice had a hint of panic. She began to knock on the door harder, testing the doorknob to find the door locked. "Madeline!" worries and fear over taking her, Cookie stretched big and kicked open the door. "Madeline!" She screamed at the sight. There was blood drops on the floor leading to the bathtub. Blades from her mom's ninja daggers littered on the floor. All these things were just details of the big picture. Madeline's body was inside the tub filled with bloody water.

*Madeline's P.O.V.*

"Why bother…" The words I said repeatedly as I walked to the bathtub. Honestly, why bother? My parents were dead. My best friend. My conscience was dirty. My grandmother probably hated me. Jake was afraid of me. Cookie said she would never leave… but how much better would her life be if she didn't have to deal with my psychotic and murderous rampages? How much better would her life be if I weren't there to ruin it for her? She was a good person. A great friend. She didn't need me to wreck her life. I had thought about it. I thought for a long while. What should I do? I have nothing else to live for. The last human. Hated by the lycanthropes for killing their prince. Feared over the land of AAA… alone… Why could I live for? I did the only thing I thought I could do… I took the coward's way out. Might as well. As I lay in the bathtub of warm water, I felt myself falling asleep. The warm water around me was making it just a bit easier. I could feel myself slip away. I could feel it. Then I heard her voice. "Madeline!" Crap. I didn't have the strength to tell her to leave me to die… and if I did, she wouldn't have listened. I feel asleep.

All of a sudden, I saw a flash of light. A dark passageway appeared and led me to a bright light at the end. I was so close. My eyes squinted with the light. Right when I was in arms length distance I felt myself falling. Falling out of control, the door of light remaining above me. I shut my eyes and held my chest afraid my heart would burst out. Then I stopped. I was suspended in air. My eyes opened slowly and instantly the sight amazed me. I was in a star filled place. Shooting stars and comets everywhere. The beauty was incomparable. Then I saw something flying towards me. A…owl? "Why do you refuse the gift you have been given?" The owl spoke to me, yet its beak never moved.

"Refuse…the gift?" I asked my confusion evident.

"The gift of life." His beak still did not move

"Gift?" I asked angrily "My life was no gift." It only blinked at my anger "My life was a curse."

"Curse?" It cocked its head to the side "Love and opportunities are a curse?"

"Love that was taken away from me!" I yelled at it "Look, you rat eating cosmic thing, I never wanted to be a princess or a queen or any type of royal. I never wanted to be a vampire or lycanthrope. I never complained about being human. I never asked for anything from you. I lost my family to the selfishness of others and when I exact revenge, I just end up losing more. Where were you when Ashley sent Javier? Where were you when Jessica killed my mother? Where were you when I went crazy and attacked Mike? Where? Huh? Where?" Silence. "You consider this a gift?"

"Every life is a gift. Your choices modeled it to be what it is now." It stated calmly "Your father's inability to consider Ashley a threat was what led to his demise. Your thirst for revenge instead of protecting who needed it was what led to your mother death. Then again, your thirst for revenge caused you to lash out and harm the lycanthrope prince. Now your sense of guilt is what drove you to the self destructing path on which you walk now." I was speechless. "You blamed others for your own faults and now that you realized the truth your guilt wont let you live."

I felt all the pain and anguish return. I could hear voices of nurses and cries of people I couldn't remember now around me. "Help…me," I muttered as the tears returned

"What is it you require help with?" It asked calmly

"I want… I want…" My breathing became shallow and the owl seemed father away "I want…" Now I was freefalling from the owl. With all the strength I could muster, I yelled at the top of lungs "I want happiness!"

"I shall grant you this one favor. Consider this the prize for being the last human." His voice sounded like an echo. I could no longer see anything. "But I must warn you this shall be the last time we meet." Darkness. "Enjoy your life, young Madeline."

A/A/N

So…? I think the happy train left the station and I was left behind.

No, it's not over. Next chapter is the end. Le happiness is back. Finally done… wow. Well… till next time.


	16. Finale

Ch16- Finale.

*Madeline's P.O.V.*

Waking up was a pain. Man do I hate mornings. Stupid sunshine blinding me, as the curtains were furiously pulled open. "Out!" I ordered

"C'mon! You're coming with me to the candy Kingdome today." She playfully jumped on my bed shaking me

"Fine, fine." I lifted my head and stared at her face "Mom, you're such a kid."

"I'll take that as a compliment miss adult." She stuck her tongue out and got off the bed

"Where's dad?" I asked stretching

"I think he's fleeing to the nightosphere." She rolled her eyes. "You know him and going to the candy Kingdome."

"It's too early…." I grabbed the clip by my bed and tied my hair.

"Doesn't matter. We rule you." He smirked passing by my room.

"I'm eighteen!" I yelled back

"My roof my rules." He sing-songed

"I mean if you want me to move…" I smiled while I made my bed. That was his limit. He didn't want me to ever move away. Usually he wouldn't respond, but today he walked back into my room.

"Look, you really want to be an adult and move?"

I read his face like a familiar book. He wanted me to say no. "Yes."

He sighed in defeat; my mom must've been convincing enough. "Well… me and Fionna and thinking about moving to the cave-house…" I stared confused "You can have the tree fort…"

"You'd…give it to me?" I asked amazed

"Yes and no." He smiled

"You, Jake and Cookie." My mom piped up. "Cake finally allowed Jake to move out and if Cookie is old enough to adventure with you guys she's old enough to live with you guys."

"I already have people coming over to convert one of the rooms into a bedroom for Jake." My dad sighed, "If this is what you really want."

"It is." I grinned ecstatically

"If you really want to get away from us…" He rolled his eyes

"It's not that dad." I smirked "I love you guys… but did you really expect me to live with you forever?"

"I never thought you'd grow up." He sighed looking out the door "This moving thing better have nothing to do with that lycanthrope." He said sternly

"Dad" I warned

"What?" He asked innocently

"You said you'd be cool about Mike." My mom added

"I am cool. I'm cool." He rolled his eyes

"I don't understand why you can't let the whole thing back when I was sixteen go." I sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, Mike is Bonnibel's boy friend."

"Alright. Alright." He said lifting his hands up "he's just your best friend."

"When are you getting a boyfriend?" My mom asked slyly

"What?" I asked blushing

"Yeah…" My father joined in the teasing

"Jake's got that Rainicorn, Bonnibel's got Mike, what about you?" My mom asked leaning against the wall.

"Can we not have this conversation?" I said walking past her, my embarrassment so obvious.

"Madeline, why don't you come with me to the nightosphere today?" My dad asked from behind me. Both my mother and me turned back to face him "I mean if you don't-"

"I do!" I grinned "Mom?"

She sighed "Fine." She began to walk out of my room. I ran over and hugged tightly

"You're the awsomest mom ever. Did you know that?"

"Of course." She grinned

"Tell Mike and Bonnie I'll see them tomorrow." I hugged her again.

"And I'll tell Jake and Cookie the news." She smiled and left the room

"What made you change your mind?" I asked my dad as he started to leave the room "About me and the nightosphere. I thought you said it was too dangerous."

"You're getting old." He smiled and turned to leave.

Out of impulse, I hugged him tightly "I love you."

"Who doesn't?" He asked sarcastically and instantly I pulled away from him.

"Killed it." I teased walking to the bathroom.

X

Today felt odd. Happy. For some strange reason my life had been oddly great lately. I finally had my best friend back. I made a new one, unexpectedly his girlfriend. My dad was finally letting me go… I had Cookie and Jake there for me. It was all that I wanted.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked for Beemo. He was right where I left him last night. I walked over and turned his music files on. I started dancing my way to my closet. Opening the closet door, I flipped through the wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of my blue skinny jeans and a v-neck short sleeve black shirt. Over it, I pulled on the red and black plaid shirt that I had taken from my father and slipped on my favorite brownish red sneakers. I happily danced over to the mirror. As I looked on, I could see my mother's peach complexion, my father's dark hair, and my mother's blue eyes. I was really a mix of them. Grabbing the brush, I pulled my mid-back length onyx hair into a ponytail, leaving my bangs to cover the right side of my face. Today was going to be a good day. My father had finally realized I am getting older. No longer his little five-year old. A little sadness came over me as I thought that. I smiled into the mirror. I loved my parents.

"Madeline I'm leaving with out you!" My father's voice came from downstairs

"Don't! I'm coming." I ran out of my room grabbing my axe-bass on the way out and heading towards the living room.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." My mother said as she kissed my father and fist bumped me. For some strange reason, and I cannot fathom why, I pulled my mother by the hand and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear and moved back to face her. Her expression was of confusion, happiness, and shock

"I love you too." She responded with a confused smile and put on her pack. I watched as she exited through the door.

I saw my father's small smile as he doused the Phil face with the bug milk. He chanted "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum."

X

"Madeline." That was all she said when she saw me. Déjà vu. "You look…happy." No question on my father's sudden change of heart… just a sarcastic comment on my happy attitude… yupp that's my grandmother.

I smiled at her and responded "You look…amazing." I pulled her close and hugged.

When I pulled back, her face was a mix of shock and confusion.

She looked at my father who shrugged "She's been like this all morning."

"If it isn't the lovely Madeline!" a guy in wizard robes came walking into the throne room "Glad to finally meet you." He stood a few feet from me and looked me over. He smiled at my father and looked back to me. "I'm sure you've heard of a bet your grandmother made. I was the other side."

"Hello." I said with a smile. Déjà vu again. "So… is this what you do in the nightosphere dad?"

"I usually just chill around here." He shrugged "Help her with political stuff. You wanted to come." He smirked

"Stop bumming her out!" the wizard chuckled "Why don't you got and take a turn around the neighborhood. I'm sure you wont mid a couple zombies."

"Pshh. I can take those in my sleep." I smiled at my dad. He rolled his but nodded.

"Your highness." A royal guard entered the throne room and bowed. "The painter you hired is here."

"A yes." My grandmother smiled "Tell him to enter."

"Yes, my queen."

The young looking vampire entered the throne room. He floated in holding a few buckets of paint and with a satchel around his shoulder. Shaggy dark brown hair that hung down to his neck. Black T-shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. "Hello." I mumbled.

When his eyes landed on us, he stumbled on air and the buckets threatened to fall from his undead arms. The guard helped him. "Thanks." He mumbled his eyes on me. Déjà vu.

"Ummm…." The wizards said awkwardly as he, my father and grandmother saw the intense stare we were sharing. His eyes... they were like two pools of darkness.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, "Never seen a vampire before?" He was kinda rude.

"I could ask you the same thing… never seen a human before?" I responded shaking off the trance

"Not really." He said approaching us and placing the paint buckets near my grandmother's throne.

"Have we met?" My father asked trying to remember his face.

"Yeah. Jason." He pointed to himself. "I met you during your travels of the nightosphere. You and your current girlfriend, at the time Ashley, came to get a painting done."

"Oh yeah." My father smiled "You did a good job, but me I never went to pick it up."

"It's cool. Speaking of Ashley, my sister told me she tried to make you forget your break up."

"Yeah. A couple years back." My father chuckled "Last I heard Ashley was attacked by earclopses because she tried to steal their ear plugs and is here in the nightosphere."

"And not allowed to return to the surface." My grandmother added, "We're doing a whole system check to see who goes to the surface now."

"Why now?" I asked

"Your father insists." My grandmother rolled her eyes.

"Your painting?" Jason asked

"A yes." She looked back at me. My eyes had not removed themselves from the boy. He seemed so… familiar. "You know what… why don't you paint Madeline instead. I don't have any of her." She winked at me and instantly I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"As you wish." The vampire boy replied and looked at me "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm gonna go and talk about boring political stuff with my moms." My dad ruffled my hair and followed my grandmother and the wizard out of the room.

I walked over to the vampire boy and sat near him. "So what do you want me to do… pose or?"

"Be yourself." He smiled; his fangs making his smile seem dangerous "People are most beautiful when they are."

"What?" I laughed

"I don't know. It just came to me." He laughed as he began to paint.

"You're very impulsive." I smiled. He was remained quiet. "So… what's the nightosphere like?"

"What's the surface like?" He asked back

"I asked you first." I teased

He chuckled "It's dark and full of creatures."

"Well, the surface is lighted and full of creatures." I smiled. He remained silent again. "Does it kill you to talk to me?"

"what?" He laughed

"Yeah. Cause I keep talking but you stay silent." I sighed, "Do I smell bad or something?"

"Yeah. You do."

"Oh."

"Like… wet dog…. Especially around that necklace of yours." He kept drawing.

I touched the golden necklace with the pendant; Mike had given me for my birthday. "oh! Right. Lycanthrope vs. Vampire thing." He looked up. "My best friend is a lycanthrope."

"Ah."

"Doesn't mean I am. My father was a vampire. You can still talk to me." I huffed

"I can see you don't like to be ignored." He chuckled

"That I do not." I smiled back "How's that drawing going?"

"It's not ready." He said

"Oh, let me see." I got up and walked over.

"It's not ready!" He tried to shield it from me but I used his floating against him and went under his feet.

For the past minutes that I was babbling, he was painting me… only it wasn't me. Okay, it was me but not really me. It was me as a vampire. Instead of my peach complexion, I had a blue-ish pale like him and my eyes were no longer blue, they were an electric black. My hair was out of its ponytail. I was wearing the same clothes and leaning on a table. I was smiling. The smile… nothing like mine. I had fangs… and that smile seemed somewhat wicked. I was holding a gray strawberry by the green part on the top. There was my axe-bass around my shoulders; he wasn't done painting the bass red yet. "I am not finished with it." He mumbled

"Why did you paint this?" I turned to face him

He shrugged "It came to me."

"Things 'just come to you'?" I joked

"That they do." He smiled, actually looking at me.

"What are you doing later?" I asked smiling.


End file.
